


Любовь – это когда хорошим людям плохо

by Polyn



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гиноза будет страдать;<br/>ООС, групповой секс, частично AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь – это когда хорошим людям плохо

Если бы Гиноза не был настолько пьян, он бы наверняка сделал это сам. Совершенно точно. Потому что был достаточно пьян для того, чтобы решиться.  
Но сначала его стошнило, потом Сасаяма сказал, что не отпустит мальчишек в таком состоянии по домам, и Гиноза хотел приказать ему заткнуться, но Когами засмеялся, поддёргивая Гинозу повыше (от этого снова подкатило к горлу, но блевать было уже нечем), потом они поехали в какой-то отель, потом Гиноза оказался в одной спальне, а Когами и Сасаяма почему-то в другой, хотя Сасаяма собирался лечь на диване в гостиной. По крайней мере, он об этом говорил.  
Но теперь Гиноза лежал, пялясь в голограмму расписного потолка, а в другой спальне интимно шумели. Сначала Гиноза пытался убедить себя в том, что это нормальный приятельский шум. Пьяный Когами был бодр и активен, Сасаяме ещё надо было уговорить его не совершать новых подвигов и не накачиваться алкоголем дальше, но теперь Гиноза слышал не голоса, а шорохи и негромкий смех Ко.  
"Мне ведь хочется пить, — подумал Гиноза. — Надо добраться до холодильника — в нём должна быть питьевая вода".  
Спустить ноги с кровати, подтянуть брюки и застегнуть ремень — это Когами придумал его ослабить, чтобы не давил Гинозе на живот, — оказалось довольно просто. Бесшумно прокрасться в гостиную — чуть сложнее. Гиноза даже не пытался убедить себя, что не хочет быть услышанным. Он почти искренне считал, что мешать сейчас Когами будет невежливо. Почему-то он думал, что может помешать Когами, а не Сасаяме, который был трезвее их обоих, старше — и у которого был тёмный паспорт.  
Дверь спальни была приоткрыта, но Гинозу не услышали, когда он хлопнул дверцей холодильника раз и другой, уже вернув бутылку с остатками воды на место. Шум стал чуть громче. Теперь из спальни доносились короткие, но частые стоны, и голос, несомненно, принадлежал Когами.  
Гиноза решил, что взглянет одним глазком. Просто убедится, что там не происходит ничего плохого. Что Сасаяма, к примеру, не сбежал.

В этом Гиноза убедился. Сбежать в брюках, сползших ниже колен, было бы сложно. Ещё Сасаяме наверняка мешал бы раздувшийся от прилившей крови член, но за такое состояние Гиноза не мог его осудить. Увидев Когами, совершенно голого, с прикрытыми глазами, быстро облизывающего губы — и да, постанывающего, капризно и нежно, — Гиноза и сам отреагировал точно так же. Сердце метнулось к горлу, а потом ухнуло куда-то вниз, прихватив за собой всю кровь из мозга. Она устремилась в пах, наполняя тело противоестественным покалывающим жаром, а сердце возвратилось в грудную клетку, чтобы болезненно биться о рёбра.  
Когами лежал поперёк кровати, одна его нога была закинута на плечо Сасаямы (выступающие кости, шрам на ключице, родинка чуть ниже), другой он упирался в край кровати. Он иногда приподнимал бёдра, подаваясь навстречу Сасаяме, а Гиноза не сразу понял, чем занят сам Сасаяма. Правой рукой он придерживал ногу Когами, а другой не дрочил, нет, Гиноза хорошо видел и член Сасаямы, и член Когами (толстый и длинный, с крупной тёмной головкой, ещё не вставший до конца, но уже сочащийся смазкой — Гиноза облизнул губы).  
— Давай уже, — выдохнул Когами и застонал чуть громче. — Я хочу узнать, как это.  
Гиноза сунул руку в карман брюк и погладил собственный член. Было почти больно.  
— А ты любопытный. Подрочить не хочешь? — Сасаяма улыбался. Пошло, непристойно, нагло. Он не должен был так смотреть на Когами, но Когами, наверное, хотелось, чтобы Сасаяма смотрел на него сейчас именно так, поэтому Гиноза счёл взгляд простительным. Он сам тоже не должен был смотреть на них, но ему хотелось на них смотреть, а им не было до него никакого дела.  
— Подрочить я и один могу. Так интереснее. — Когами снова приподнял бёдра, и воспалённое, обедневшее воображение Гинозы наконец достроило, что именно делал Сасаяма. Он трахал Когами пальцами. Засовывал пальцы ему в задний проход, растягивая сфинктер. Гиноза зажмурился и чуть не взвыл, но ему удалось проглотить этот вой вместе со скопившейся во рту слюной.  
Пока он приходил в себя, стараясь даже дышать потише, Когами и Сасаяма, наверное, успели обменяться еще несколькими репликами. Потом Когами ухмыльнулся (Гинозе хотелось потрогать эту неприличную ухмылку — пальцами, губами, чем угодно, лучше всего членом) и сказал:  
— Пожалуйста.  
Сасаяма как раз в этот момент резко дёрнул рукой вперёд, Когами застонал, всхлипнул и повторил, уже другим тоном, действительно просящим:  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Так-то лучше, — Сасаяма облизал губы и поцеловал Когами.  
Гинозу почему-то утешило то, что на поцелуй Ко ответил без особого энтузиазма. Потом Сасаяма подхватил Когами под бёдра и придвинул ближе к себе. Когами закинул ему на плечо и вторую ногу тоже. Гиноза мог только догадываться, что делает Сасаяма — но если бы он мог видеть все сразу, он смотрел бы во все глаза. Ему до истерической дрожи и слабости в ногах хотелось знать, как сейчас выглядит анус Когами. Успел ли он уже покраснеть, сильно ли растянут, много ли смазки извёл Сасаяма. Полученные из детских просмотров порнографии мутные и полузабытые сведения теперь стали яркими, резкими, ранящими сознание.  
Пока Гиноза фантазировал, неосознанно поглаживая член через карман, Сасаяма не терял времени даром. Дотянулся до смазки (и как только Гиноза не заметил флакона на покрывале?..), смазал свой член и, наверное, добавил внутрь Когами. Когами нервно дышал, застонал, когда рука Сасаямы скрылась за его бёдрами (Гиноза представил себе, как раскрывается под пальцами тело Когами, и чуть не кончил), а потом улыбнулся совершенно по-блядски. Гиноза видел такие улыбки только в порнографических программах и представить себе не мог, что Когами способен на подобное.  
— Трахни меня, — сказал Когами. Гиноза чуть не закричал.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — пробормотал Сасаяма, и его бёдра придвинулись к бёдрам Когами. Сасаяма зажмурился и замер, а Когами застонал просяще, длинно и как-то беспомощно. Гинозе хотелось ворваться в комнату, успокоить его, оттолкнуть Сасаяму, если тот причинил Когами вред. Но с новым стоном Когами выдохнул:  
— Хорошо. Ещё.  
Теперь всхлипнул Сасаяма (Гиноза подумал, что на его месте рыдал бы от восторга). Ухватил Когами покрепче и стал двигаться резко и неритмично, словно пытаясь сдержаться. Когами продолжал улыбаться и жалобно стонать, цеплялся за покрывало (Гиноза успел испытать мимолётное недоумение из-за того, что они его не сбросили), а чуть позже снова начал просить. Он хотел больше, хотел сильнее, хотел быстрее, и Сасаяма делал всё, что Когами хотел. Кто угодно на его месте делал бы. Гиноза уж точно.  
— Я сейчас кончу, — предупредил Сасаяма, и Когами недовольно нахмурился. Выпятил нижнюю губу (эстетически безупречную, самую желанную и манящую для Гинозы).  
— Ладно, — Сасаяма судорожно вздохнул и отодвинулся. Он хотел было подрочить Когами, но тот оттолкнул его руку.  
— Я хочу чувствовать твой член в себе, а не кончить поскорее, — пояснил Когами.  
Гиноза бесшумно вздохнул от обиды. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Когами хотел чувствовать в себе его член, а не Сасаямы. "Но если он хочет так, пусть будет так", — неожиданно трезво подумал Гиноза.  
Сасаяма гладил Когами по бёдрам и пытался отдышаться.  
— Если я предложу тебе отсосать, ты тоже откажешься?  
— Мне уже отсасывали, — Когами снова непристойно улыбнулся. — А трахают в первый раз.  
Он напряг живот и развёл ноги пошире — вероятно, демонстрируя Сасаяме задницу. Сасаяма отреагировал самым естественным образом — загнал в неё член. Когами издал удовлетворённый утробный звук, подтянул колени к груди и почти закрыл глаза. Сасаяме пришлось снова придвинуть его к себе и опереться на кровать. Гиноза видел, что ему неудобно так двигаться, и думал: "Так тебе и надо. Дольше продержишься". Он перестал гладить свой член и застыл в полной неподвижности, старательно запоминая увиденное. Сасаяма хрипло дышал и тоже начал постанывать, Когами отвечал ему всё громче и громче. Он снова начал рассказывать, как ему хорошо от того, что Сасаяма его ебёт (это слово употребил сам Когами, Гиноза бы в жизни не согласился использовать его в одном предложении с его именем), как ему хочется, чтобы это продолжалось подольше и "ааа, пожалуйста, ещё, ещё!"  
От такого поощрения Сасаяма начал кричать.  
Если бы он взглянул в сторону двери, он без труда заметил бы Гинозу. Но пока подобная мысль не пришла ему в голову, а Гиноза уже понял, что пора уходить. Он хотел остаться незамеченным и хотел досмотреть до конца. Любопытство победило.  
Когами уже ничего не говорил, только непрерывно стонал и иногда вскрикивал.  
— Подрочи себе, — нагло потребовал Сасаяма, но Когами его не послушался.  
— Выеби меня, — снова сказал он.  
Сасаяма всхлипнул особенно отчаянно, вжался в Когами и задрожал, очевидно, кончая. Его спина выгнулась, он зарычал, но рык превратился в беспомощный и нежный стон.  
— Теперь можешь мне отсосать, — Когами был явно всем доволен.  
Он опустил ноги и опёрся на локти, чтобы смотреть на свой пах. Обессилевший Сасаяма встал перед ним на колени.  
Досматривать Гиноза не стал. Если Сасаяма ещё мог не заметить его присутствие, то Когами, протрезвевший после оргазма, несомненно, заметил бы.  
Гиноза был слишком пьян и слаб для того, чтобы кончить. Поэтому, вернувшись в спальню, он разделся и закатился под одеяло. Член ещё ныл, но возбуждение быстро сменилось жгучим стыдом и чувством вины. Во сне Гиноза просил у Когами прощения, а Когами не понимал, в чём дело, и от этого было ещё хуже.

На следующее утро Когами уехал из гостиницы первым, Сасаяма остался присматривать за Гинозой, поэтому Гинозе пришлось возвращать его в здание бюро. Разговаривать с Сасаямой Гиноза не стал. Тот был уверен, что Гиноза ничего не знает, и глупо шутил по поводу похмелья.  
Возвращаясь домой, Гиноза думал, что нужно поговорить с Когами, рассказать ему, что Гиноза всё видел; что Гиноза его хочет. Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем больший страх испытывал. Жалкая, бестолковая мысль "Когами меня не простит" билась в виске, пульсируя в такт похмельному гулу.  
Увидев Когами, Гиноза понял, что ничего ему не расскажет, а вечером уже бесстыдно дрочил, представляя себя на месте Сасаямы. Всхлипывая от восторга, перебирал в памяти драгоценные воспоминания об обнажённом и возбуждённом Когами.  
Гиноза не знал, что сам Когами думает о случившемся, и не мог спросить. Когами вёл себя так, будто не произошло ровным счётом ничего, Сасаяма тоже — и через несколько дней напряжённого скрытного наблюдения Гиноза решил, что Когами попросту ничего не помнит, а Сасаяма этим пользуется.  
Мучительные размышления на тему "говорить или не говорить" заняли Гинозу ещё на неделю, потом в Синдзюку убили пожилую женщину, и ему пришлось сосредоточиться на расследовании.  
Оно закончилось некрасивой и глупой смертью убийцы — он предпочёл выскочить из окна, не дожидаясь выстрела из доминатора. Вечером Гиноза поехал напиваться, а Когами и Сасаяма поехали с ним. Погружённый в тягостные воспоминания, Гиноза не стал возражать против присутствия Сасаямы, тем более, что тот болтал без умолку, изо всех сил стараясь выдернуть его из этих самых воспоминаний.

Разумеется, Гиноза понимал причину такого оживления — Сасаяма хотел, чтобы они снова напились. Хотел затащить Когами в постель и чтобы Когами ничего не помнил. Это было неправильно, грязно, недостойно, но Гиноза на его месте хотел бы того же. После первой же порции он признался себе, что хочет снова увидеть Когами пьяным и возбуждённым, услышать, как он рассказывает о своих желаниях. Сладкое удушье сдавило горло, горечь змеёй свернулась в сердце.  
Вовремя притвориться невыносимо пьяным оказалось нетрудно. Когами тоже быстро набрался — до той восхитительной невменяемости, когда человек ещё производит впечатление адекватного, но на самом деле уже неспособен мыслить здраво. Сасаяма снова поволок их в отель, отчитывая, словно школьников. Гиноза отвечал ему намеренно невнятно, Когами смеялся, словно всё это были весёлые шутки.  
В отеле Гиноза проявил самостоятельность — ушёл в одну из спален, разделся и надолго занял ванную, поклявшись Сасаяме, что не уснёт под водой. Когда он вышел, в соседней спальне уже происходило то, ради чего Сасаяма привёл Когами в отель. Натянув брюки, Гиноза прокрался в тёмную гостиную и остановился у открытой двери, мельком удивившись такой безалаберности.  
На этот раз Когами лежал на кровати на спине, закинув руки за голову, а Сасаяма лапал его.  
— Зачем ты тянешь? — спросил Когами. — Трахнул бы уже.  
— Ты не хочешь, — Сасаяма сжал член Когами — ещё не вставший, но уже увеличившийся и потемневший. Гиноза против воли представил, что касается его губами, и задрожал. "Нужно на что-нибудь опереться", — думал он, но не мог перестать смотреть на член Когами.  
— Если бы я хотел трахнуть тебя, это имело бы значение, — Когами ухмыльнулся, и Гинозе захотелось сожрать эту ухмылку, чтобы она принадлежала только ему. — Сейчас я больше думаю о своей заднице, чем о члене.  
— Тогда подготовься сам, — Сасаяма отпустил его член. — Хочу это увидеть.  
Когами надменно, лениво фыркнул, но Гиноза понял, что Когами не слишком хорошо знает, что делать. "Если он не помнит предыдущий раз, в этом нет ничего удивительного", — думал Гиноза.  
Сасаяма подал Когами флакон со смазкой, и Гиноза затаил дыхание.  
Когами широко развёл ноги, налил гель на пальцы и потянулся к своему анусу. Сасаяма сел на пятки рядом с Когами, но каким-то чудом не закрыл обзор.  
Пальцами левой руки Когами нащупал сморщенное, плотно сжатое отверстие. Пальцами правой — начал размазывать гель сначала снаружи, надавливая на сфинктер, но почему-то не вставляя палец внутрь.  
Гиноза нервно облизывался и пытался не застонать. Сасаяма пялился на задницу Когами.  
— Помоги мне, — потребовал Когами.  
Гиноза едва сдержал ругательство.  
— Да тебе просто лень, — Сасаяма взял смазку.  
— Я вижу, что тебе хочется это сделать, — Когами убрал руки от задницы, погладил себя по члену, по животу, задел соски кончиками пальцев. — А потом трахнуть меня.  
— Ты нарываешься, — Сасаяма уже выдавливал гель на пальцы, а Гиноза смотрел на блестящее, чуть покрасневшее отверстие и не дышал. Как же ему хотелось выебать Когами. Войти в комнату, оттолкнуть Сасаяму, заставить Когами встать на четвереньки и засадить ему вообще без всякой подготовки. Гиноза зажмурился, но зрелище стояло перед его мысленным взором и избавиться от него было невозможно.  
Когами громко охнул. Гиноза открыл глаза и чуть не вскрикнул. Прямо перед ним, всего в нескольких метрах, два пальца Сасаямы растягивали Когами. Сасаяма сдвигал и раздвигал их, засунув внутрь по первую фалангу. Темнота между ними гипнотизировала Гинозу, требовала наполнения.  
— Глубже, — просил Когами. — Ещё.  
Но Сасаяма не делал того, что он просит. Наоборот, он вытащил из Когами пальцы. Гиноза снова перестал дышать, пялясь на покрасневшее отверстие. Он был недостаточно пьян, чтобы вовсе не испытывать стыда, острое чувство вины мешалось с запредельным возбуждением, Гиноза был уверен, что выдаст себя, если хотя бы попытается прикоснуться к собственному члену. Он не должен был смотреть на Когами так. Не должен был хотеть трахнуть своего друга. А этот друг, наоборот, хотел, чтобы его трахнули и желательно как можно скорее. Когда Сасаяма снова вставил в Когами пальцы, тот подтянул колени к груди и извивался, насаживаясь на руку Сасаямы. Гиноза видел, как расступается его плоть, видел каплю, ползущую между ягодиц к копчику. Слышал капризные стоны Когами и шумное дыхание Сасаямы. Сам Гиноза дышал тихо-тихо, верхней третью лёгких. Он поймал себя на том, что покачивается в такт движениям Сасаямы и Когами, но не остановился — попытка сдерживать себя во всём могла обернуться шумом.  
— Выеби меня, выеби, выеби, — Когами уже ничего не соображал. — Сасаяма, сколько можно?  
— Всё кончится слишком быстро, — выдохнул Сасаяма. — У меня просто член лопнет.  
— Так засунь его в меня до того, как это произойдет, — Когами соскользнул с его пальцев и встал на четвереньки, сильно прогнувшись и выставив задницу.  
Гиноза не выдержал и зажал себе рот. Растянутое, восхитительное отверстие было раскрыто, Когами просил его трахнуть — но хотел, чтобы это сделал Сасаяма, а не Гиноза. В тот момент Гинозе было почти всё равно, возбуждение оказалось сильнее ревности, но горечь спряталась под ним, чтобы отравить сердце позже.  
Сасаяма не стал тянуть слишком долго. Устроился между ног Когами, вцепился в его бёдра и дёрнул к себе, насаживая на член.  
— Да, — выдохнул Когами. — Ещё, сильнее.  
Сасаяма застонал и подчинился. Он закрывал Когами от Гинозы, и тот не видел ничего интересного, зато слышал, как стонет Когами, как сталкиваются успевшие вспотеть тела. Ещё он слышал хлюпающие звуки и понимал, что они идут изнутри Когами — из той самой вожделенной и недостижимой темноты. Гиноза бесшумно шагнул в сторону и прислонился к стене. Когами закричал, требуя больше. Сасаяма попросил у него прощения, а потом застонал длинно и беспомощно.  
Когами ответил недовольным фырканьем. Гиноза услышал шаги и похолодел. Если бы кто-то из них сейчас вышел из комнаты, он наверняка был бы обнаружен; но этого не произошло.  
Гиноза бесшумно вернулся в свою комнату, разделся, лёг в постель и кончил, прижавшись членом к простыне. Потом он перевалился на другую половину кровати и прислушался. В ванной соседней спальни шумела вода — возможно, Когами и Сасаяма освежались, намереваясь продолжить. Гиноза попытался дождаться, когда они закончат, чтобы вернуться к подслушиванию и подглядыванию, но уснул.

Утром ему было так плохо, что хотелось умереть, и причина была вовсе не в похмелье. Гиноза проспал всё на свете, а Когами и Сасаяма, возможно, не спали вовсе — но выглядели бодрыми, хоть и помятыми. "Когами всё знает. Возможно, знал и в прошлый раз. Просто ему всё нравится. Ему нравится Сасаяма", — думал Гиноза. Противная пустота, родившаяся под сердцем, выламывала суставы, тянула сухожилия, причиняя горькую нестерпимую боль, затягивая в себя. Гинозе казалось, что эта пустота поглотит его и перемелет, он превратится в окровавленный комок кое-как прикрытых нервов — если стыд не сожжёт его раньше.  
К счастью, Когами и Сасаяма списали его состояние на похмелье. Впереди был выходной. Гиноза поехал домой — якобы для того, чтобы отлежаться. Когами и Сасаяма отправились куда-то ещё. Гиноза не знал, куда.  
Тошнотворное отчаяние, ревность, презрение к собственной слабости боролись в нём с похотью, желанием снова и снова вспоминать Когами — обнажённого, ждущего, желающего и бесконечно желанного. "Сасаяма не понимает, как ему повезло, — думал Гиноза. — Что он вообще может понимать?"

Сасаяма был счастливчиком. Он мог не понимать вообще ничего. Когами был с ним, и Когами это нравилось. Гиноза видел их друг с другом каждый день — нет, они не были настолько безумны, чтобы заниматься сексом в здании бюро (хотя на месте Сасаямы Гиноза точно бы обезумел), но они смотрели друг на друга, касались друг друга. И это было достаточно непристойно, чтобы Гиноза понимал — они ждут новой возможности заняться сексом.  
На следующую пьянку Гиноза не поехал. Когами сказал, что обижен, но Гиноза был непреклонен. Он был лишним и не имел права подсматривать. "Может быть, это идея Сасаямы, — думал Гиноза по дороге домой. — Может быть, он хочет, чтобы я был их прикрытием. Алиби. Какая мерзость".  
Но уже когда Гиноза поднялся к себе в квартиру, отвращение сменилось горькими сияющими воспоминаниями. Они не отпускали Гинозу всю ночь до утра — сначала когда он дрочил в постели, кусая губы и представляя, как трахает Когами, потом в коротком нервном сне.  
На следующий день Когами выглядел как человек, который очень доволен, но почему-то пытается это скрыть. "Им не нужно было от меня прятаться, — с отвратительным удовлетворением думал Гиноза. — Поэтому Когами сейчас такой довольный".  
Воспоминания, ревность, желание и любовь — Гиноза не мог не признаться самому себе, что любит Когами, во всех смыслах этого слова, — грызли его изнутри, рвали на кусочки его уверенность в себе, отнимали ресурсы у разума. Гиноза чувствовал себя как робот с проржавевшим нутром.  
— Какой-то ты грустный, — участливо сказала Сион. — Хочешь, потрахаемся? Научу тебя кое-чему интересному.  
Гиноза фыркнул, демонстрируя раздражение и пренебрежение, покраснел и ретировался. Агрессивная сексуальность Сион его нервировала. "Если бы Сасаяма не занял Когами, это сделала бы она, — с тоской думал Гиноза. — И у неё тоже получилось бы лучше, чем могло бы получиться у меня".  
Он был совершенно раздавлен.  
Коэффициент поднялся на пять пунктов, а уровень стресса стремился к опасному.  
— Может быть, вам стоит взять отпуск? — предложил психолог.  
— Пройти курс терапии? — голос Гинозы был таким же механическим, как у Комисс, но в нём совершенно отсутствовала свойственная им жизнерадостность.  
— Вы нуждаетесь в отдыхе и развлечениях, а не в медикаментах, — психолог улыбнулся. — Попробуйте съездить куда-нибудь, отвлечься от работы. Пообщайтесь с друзьями.  
Гиноза с трудом сдержал нервное хмыканье.  
— Спасибо, — в голосе сам собой лязгнул металл. — Я подумаю над вашим советом.  
— Вам станет лучше, если вы просто выспитесь, — психолог поднялся из кресла, чтобы попрощаться.  
Теперь Гиноза всё-таки хмыкнул.  
Он и впрямь спал мало и плохо. Чувство вины и ревность ломали его изнутри, выворачивая сны наизнанку. Гинозе часто снилось, что он занимается любовью с Когами — эти видения были горькими и сладостными одновременно. Потом появлялся Сасаяма, и Когами отдавался ему на глазах у Гинозы. Это было стыдно, мерзко, болезненно — и тоже сладко. Гиноза просыпался возбуждённым и несчастным.

Как он ни скрывал своё настроение, как ни старался сосредоточиться на работе, чтобы хотя бы днём не думать о Когами, ничего не получалось. Во-первых, невозможно было не думать о Когами, видя его каждый день. Во-вторых, Когами заметил, что Гиноза стал чаще нервничать, и проявил неизбежное в таких случаях дружеское участие.  
— Всё в порядке, — соврал Гиноза, даже не надеясь, что Когами поверит.  
— Прогуляемся сегодня, — безапелляционно сказал тот.  
Гиноза хотел сказать "только без Сасаямы", но вместо этого кивнул, признавая своё полное и окончательное поражение. Он не мог спорить с Когами и не мог лишать его возможности лишний раз остаться наедине с любовником. От таких благородных мыслей Гинозу тошнило, и за остаток дня он убедил себя в том, что хочет снова посмотреть на Когами, занимающегося любовью.  
Сасаяма, разумеется, поехал с ними. То есть, повёз их в место, где можно развлечься. Гиноза молчал и старался даже не слушать его болтовню. Когами пришлось позвать его, потому что они вдруг решили, что без одобрения Гинозы не могут ехать в ночной клуб.  
— Это такое место, где люди пьют, танцуют и подыскивают пару на ночь, — Сасаяма пошло подмигнул Гинозе, и тот поймал себя на желании ударить наглеца кулаком в лицо. Даже если Когами ничего не понимал — Сасаяма наверняка понял всё и теперь издевался над Гинозой.  
"Испортишь оттенок — станешь таким же", — холодно напомнил себе Гиноза. Это подействовало отрезвляюще, и он даже смог выдавить из себя улыбку.

В клубе было шумно, накурено, пахло алкоголем, потом, духами. Ревущая музыка управляла разноцветной толпой, голограммы обнажённых девиц отплясывали на специальных платформах над танцполом.  
— Пойдём, — Сасаяма, как обычно, прекрасно ориентировался в таких местах.  
Пока он вёл их к нише с диванчиками вокруг низкого стола, Когами смотрел по сторонам, и его глаза поблескивали из-за меняющегося освещения. Гинозе хотелось кричать. Спокойствие, ненадолго вернувшееся, пропало без следа. Тоска, тяжёлая как дом, навалилась на него.  
В нише было не так шумно, тело тонуло в слишком мягком диване. "В таких местах наверняка тискаются парочки", — подумал Гиноза. Когами и Сасаяма переговаривались, но он не слушал и не слышал. Не глядя, ткнул пальцем в карту напитков. Не глядя, взял стакан, когда дрон-официант привёз выпивку.  
— Пойду потанцую, — сальный взгляд Сасаямы скользил по дёргающимся телам.  
— Ага, — рассеянно кивнул Когами.  
Гиноза нахмурился.  
— Не бойся, инспектор, не сбегу, — Сасаяма помахал рукой с передатчиком.  
Гиноза тоже кивнул и уставился в свой бокал. Сасаяма ушёл.  
— Гино, — позвал Когами. — Что с тобой?  
— Что со мной? — Гиноза, как мог, изобразил удивление.  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто похоронил кусок себя, — серьёзно сказал Когами. — Я хочу знать, почему.  
"Всё дело в тебе, — в отчаянии подумал Гиноза. — И поэтому я не могу тебе ничего рассказать".  
— Мне нравится один человек. Я ему — нет, — он предельно упростил ситуацию, зато не соврал.  
— Это серьёзно? — печальный Когами был ещё красивее Когами обычного или радующегося, Гиноза с трудом подавил желание зажмуриться или отвести взгляд.  
— Не знаю, — на самом деле всё было серьёзнее некуда, но Гиноза не хотел давать Когами никакой дополнительной информации.  
— Я могу как-то помочь?  
Гиноза отрицательно покачал головой, стиснув зубы. Не говорить же было: "Да, давай вернём Сасаяму в бюро, а сами пойдём и спросим у Сивиллы, насколько мы совместимы".  
— Скажешь, кто это? — Когами был беспощаден в своём беспокойстве, и Гинозе стало больно.  
— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Не надо больше вопросов.  
— Прости. Как скажешь.  
Гиноза благодарно кивнул. Коктейль, который он заказал, не поинтересовавшись составом, свалил его раньше, чем Гиноза толком опьянел. Сон навалился как после сильного снотворного.  
Очнулся Гиноза только в отеле.  
"Что им мешало отвезти меня домой или разбудить?.." — он сел в кровати. На этот раз Когами и Сасаяма раздели его до белья, и Гинозе хотелось думать, что это был Когами, но потом он представил собственное безвольное тело и передёрнулся от отвращения. "Когами не нужно было это делать", — думал он, умываясь ледяной водой.  
Страх и неприязнь к самому себе накатили, когда Гиноза выбрался из душа. Захотелось немедленно уехать домой — отели, особенно номера с двумя спальнями, ассоциировались у него теперь с чувством вины, стыдом и болью. Торопливо одевшись, он толкнул дверь, вышел в гостиную и застыл.  
Может быть, где-то было открыто окно. Может быть, в здании, построенном без соблюдения технических требований, гуляли сквозняки.  
В любом случае, дверь второй спальни распахнулась тоже, и Гиноза увидел Когами, распростёртого на кровати, и Сасаяму, склонившегося над его пахом. Голова Когами была запрокинута, глаза открыты — и он тоже увидел Гинозу.  
Нужно было извиниться, отвернуться, хотя бы зажмуриться, но Гиноза застыл, загипнотизированный тем, что видел. Сасаяма не смотрел, слишком увлечённый тем, что он делал сейчас.  
— Извини, — сказал Гиноза, но не услышал сам себя. Губы двигались, но звуки застряли в горле, где-то пониже вставшего в нём кома.  
Когами улыбнулся и облизал губы.  
— Гино, — позвал он. — Иди сюда.  
Сасаяма поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Гинозу. Член Когами он изо рта так и не выпустил.  
Гиноза не мог двинуться ни назад, ни вперёд. Взгляд Сасаямы говорил "пошёл нахуй". Когами ждал. Бросив взгляд на Сасаяму, прижал его голову к своему паху, протянул руку к Гинозе и позвал его по имени.  
Делая шаг вперёд, Гиноза думал, что упадёт на колени. Но Когами ждал его, хотел его — и Гиноза не мог его разочаровать. Хрустнули пуговицы, рубашка полетела на пол. Застёжка ремня поддалась сразу, иначе её пришлось бы тоже сломать. На кровать Гиноза улёгся уже голым, дрожа от смущения и страха. Когами тут же обнял его, поцеловал, негромко рассмеялся, прошептал, задевая губами ухо:  
— Я уж думал, ты не придёшь. Думал, ты не хочешь. — Он застонал, и Гиноза вспомнил, что есть ещё Сасаяма, и Сасаяма что-то делает.  
Совершенно не зная, что делать ему самому, умирая от жадности владеть Когами безраздельно, Гиноза гладил его, и тепло, идущее от кожи, прожигало Гинозу насквозь. Они целовались, и Гиноза тонул в поцелуях, как в болоте — только это было безумно приятное болото.  
Когами шумно дышал, лапал Гинозу, прогибался, подставляя член рту Сасаямы.  
— Хватит лизаться, — сказал Сасаяма, вероятно, обиженный тем, что Когами про него забыл. — Когами, раз ты своего дождался, говори, что хочешь делать, — теперь он улыбался.  
Смущение накатило и схлынуло: Когами продолжал обнимать Гинозу, и от этого было тепло и жарко, и хотелось навсегда остаться рядом с ним, так близко.  
— Хочешь меня трахнуть? — спросил Когами у Гинозы.  
Конечно, Гиноза хотел. Только никак не мог сказать об этом.  
— Я хочу, — Сасаяма ухмыльнулся.  
Когами лениво фыркнул, потянулся, подставляясь под руки Гинозы.  
— Гино, не молчи, — попросил он. — Как ты хочешь?  
— Как угодно, — быстро проговорил Гиноза, потому что для того, чтобы рассказать Когами о своих желаниях, ему пришлось бы говорить всю ночь.  
— Тогда ляг, — Когами откатился в сторону и потянул Гинозу к подушкам. Гиноза понял, что Когами хочет, чтобы он лёг нормально, и подчинился.  
Сам Когами встал на четвереньки и наклонился над членом Гинозы. Сообразив, что именно Когами собирается делать, Гиноза задрожал. Он сам не знал, хочет он этого или нет. И Когами всё решил за него. Сначала провёл языком по стволу, а потом полностью вобрал в рот член Гинозы. Гиноза охнул и осторожно дотронулся до волос Когами.  
— Если хочешь трахнуть его в рот, подожди немного, — посоветовал Сасаяма, устраиваясь возле задницы Когами. Гинозе захотелось его выгнать.  
— Не умничай, — Когами оглянулся через плечо. — Лучше вставь мне.  
— Как скажешь, — Сасаяма придвинулся к Когами. Гиноза увидел головку, мелькнувшую над выставленной задницей Когами.  
Сам Когами обхватил член Гинозы ладонью и трогал его языком, не вбирая внутрь. Когда Сасаяма крепко взял Когами за бёдра и дёрнул к себе, Когами застонал и вернулся вперёд, чтобы всё-таки взять в рот. Сасаяма сделал несколько мелких толчков, а потом начал трахать Когами, двигаясь широко, но плавно. Каждое его движение передавалось Когами, тот насаживался ртом на член Гинозы — и у Гинозы от этого темнело в глазах. Сначала он трогал плечи и волосы Когами, но отказался от этой затеи, когда понял, что хочет схватить, держать, трахать.  
На Сасаяму Гиноза старался не смотреть, всё его внимание было отдано Когами. Даже пожелай он этого, Гиноза не смог бы понять, что возбуждало его больше — ощущения от горячего влажного рта вокруг члена или осознание того, что это делает Когами. Иногда, когда Сасаяма двигался назад и Когами мог поднять голову, он смотрел на Гинозу, и от этого взгляда у Гинозы леденел затылок.  
— Ко, — звал Гиноза, ничего не соображая, — Ко.  
Когами не ответил. Он слегка приподнялся и теперь не сосал член Гинозы, а лихорадочно облизывал, сжимая пальцами. Движения Сасаямы стали мельче и резче, он вколачивался в тело Когами, вцепившись в его бёдра и не давая сдвинуться с места. Сасаяма шумно дышал, почти хрипел — будь Гиноза на его месте, он бы, наверное, кричал. Гиноза вообще не знал, почему до сих пор не издаёт никаких звуков. "Может быть, я просто себя не слышу, — подумал он. — Какая разница?.." Но когда Когами начал постанывать — негромко и нежно — Гиноза тоже застонал. В ушах шумела кровь, он думал, что вот-вот кончит, уже представлял, как сперма плеснёт на лицо Когами, но почему-то никак не кончал.  
— А-а-ах, — выдохнул Сасаяма, вжимаясь в Когами.  
Когами сдавленно зарычал и опёрся на обе руки, приподнявшись. На мгновение Гинозу охватило острое чувство ненужности, брошенности.  
— Ну извини, — сказал Сасаяма и ушёл куда-то — наверное, в душ. Гинозе было всё равно.  
Он сел на кровати, потянул Когами к себе, обнял, поцеловал, обхватил ладонью свой член и его, прижал их друг к другу, двинул рукой вверх-вниз. Когами глухо застонал и отстранился.  
— Гино, трахни меня, — прошептал он. И это была такая просьба, почти мольба, что Гиноза уже не смог бы ни остановиться, ни сдержаться, даже если это было бы нужно. Но Когами был растянут и смазан, и у него внутри была сперма Сасаямы, но в данный момент это Гинозу не волновало. Само собой получилось, что Когами лёг на спину и поднял ноги Гинозе на плечи, а тот торопливо втолкнул член в горячее и влажное отверстие.  
Когами коротко охнул и подался навстречу, а Гиноза всхлипнул и замер, оказавшись внутри. Он весь горел, и этот огонь требовал движений, но Гиноза чувствовал, что кончит, как только шевельнётся.  
— Гино, — повторил Когами.  
Гиноза должен был двигаться и двигался. В голове не осталось ни единой мысли, всё выжгло одним только желанием — сделать так, чтобы Когами было хорошо. Когами улыбался, кусал губы, постанывал, дрочил себе, улыбался снова, звал Гинозу, а потом прикрыл глаза и простонал:  
— Хорошо.  
Гиноза хрипло вздохнул и замер.  
— Давай, — Когами снова подался навстречу.  
Гиноза сгорел. Человека не осталось — только совокупляющееся животное, безумное и счастливое. Гиноза кричал, и Когами кричал тоже, подбрасывая бёдра навстречу члену Гинозы.  
Потом он длинно ахнул, жмурясь, и так сжался, что Гинозе стало больно. Эта боль позволила ему обрести разум на мгновение перед оргазмом. И то, что он успел увидеть в это мгновение, — довольно улыбающийся Когами — осталось в его памяти навсегда. После этого Гиноза сорвался в тугой вихрь концентрированного удовольствия и оставался один внутри него, пока не упал, обессиленный, рядом с Когами, а тот не накрыл его руку своей.  
— Хорошо было, — сказал Когами.  
— Спасибо, — Гиноза пошевелил губами, но не знал, получилось ли у него что-нибудь произнести. После этого он отключился и не смог сказать уже ничего.

Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что лежит под одеялом. На другой половине кровати негромко похрапывал Когами.  
"Лучшее утро в моей жизни", — подумал Гиноза, а вспомнив события прошедшей ночи, густо покраснел.  
Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, он встал, чтобы пойти в душ, но Когами проснулся и потянулся, щурясь на Гинозу, и тот замер под его взглядом, не зная, что говорить и надо ли что-нибудь говорить вообще.  
— Я тебе не мешал? — спросил Когами. — Сасаяма вырубился в той спальне, а на диван мне не захотелось.  
— Н-нет, — Гиноза почувствовал, что его лицо снова заливает краска. Он остро и ясно осознавал свою наготу — и она была только частью его полной беззащитности перед Когами. — Всё в порядке.  
— А, — Когами зевнул. — Ну хорошо тогда. Давай там быстрее, мне в сортир нужно.  
— Иди первый, если хочешь, — Гинозе удалось отвести взгляд от Когами, и он увидел свою одежду, кое-как брошенную на стул в углу.  
— Хорошо.  
Краем глаза заметив движение, Гиноза посмотрел в ту сторону, увидел Когами — обнажённого, наверняка тёплого после сна — и немедленно захотел снова прикоснуться, убедиться в реальности, поцеловать и... Дальше Гиноза хотеть не стал, но дальше было уже и не нужно.  
— Тебе мало? — Когами с улыбкой уставился на налившийся кровью член Гинозы, и Гинозе захотелось прикрыть пах, как маленькому.  
— Мало, — шёпот был жалкий, и стыд стал ещё острее.  
— Давай вечером, — сказал Когами. — А то на службу опоздаем.  
Сначала Гинозе показалось, что он ослышался. Потом — что он умрёт на месте, наказанный за невозможное, невероятное счастье. Ещё чуть позже снова накатились, наехали свинцовым валиком стыд и чувство вины — Гиноза сообразил, что Когами не станет вывозить Сасаяму в город два дня подряд, что они останутся одни, и успел обрадоваться, но теперь, узнав, каково это — быть с Когами — он обнаружил, что способен сочувствовать даже Сасаяме.  
Всё это время Когами разглядывал его, словно забыв о том, куда и зачем шёл.  
— Гино, всё в порядке? — он подошёл к Гинозе и положил руку ему на плечо.  
Гиноза напрягся, давя желание обнять Когами, прижать к себе и не выпускать до самой смерти.  
— Да. Я... — он беззвучно шевельнул губами, подбирая слово, — смущён.  
— Зря, — Когами улыбнулся. — Мне понравилось.  
Гиноза не знал, что сказать. Признаться сейчас в любви было бы очень глупо.  
— И я хочу ещё, — добавил Когами и всё-таки ушёл в туалет.  
Гиноза покосился на плечо, словно ожидал увидеть там отпечаток ладони, взял свои вещи и пошёл в другую спальню, чтобы занять ванную там.  
Сасаяма дрых, сбросив одеяло и разбросав ноги и руки. "Неудивительно, что Когами предпочёл мою компанию", — подумал Гиноза. Это дома он спал беспокойно, а пережив самые прекрасные мгновения в своей жизни, отключился, не выдержав нервного напряжения.  
Одни воспоминания позвали за собой другие, Гиноза даже потянулся к члену, стоя под душем — но дрочить всё-таки не стал. Во-первых, было некогда. Во-вторых, нужно было ехать на службу.  
Впервые в жизни Гиноза думал о работе с отстранённой прохладной неприязнью, впервые она помешала чему-то более важному.

Уже через полчаса это более важное сидело перед Гинозой в такси, развернувшись к Гинозе — то есть, к Сасаяме тоже, но к Гинозе в большей степени, — и увлечённо рассказывало о каком-то детективе из книжки, которая совершенно не волновала Гинозу и вряд ли волновала Сасаяму. Тот тоже пялился на Когами во все глаза, но его ещё хватало на то, чтобы задавать пошлые вопросы о персонажах женского пола и том, как относились к сексу люди, жившие в двадцатом веке.  
Это всё Гинозу тоже не интересовало. Его интересовал Когами — невыносимо красивый, весёлый и досягаемый. "Что он подумает, если я сейчас до него дотронусь?" — подумал Гиноза и тут же одёрнул сам себя. Не стоило думать о Когами в такой ситуации. Невозможно было не думать о нём.

Весь день Гиноза был сам не свой — его мысли были заняты Когами, и чтобы сосредоточиться на работе, приходилось напрягать всю силу воли. В перерыве они встретились в столовой, и следующие двадцать минут совершенно выпали из памяти Гинозы. Он помнил, что не сделал ничего неприличного и что был очень счастлив — и ничего больше. Рядом был Когами, этого было достаточно.  
"Я влюбился", — беспомощно думал Гиноза, когда наваждение отступало. Лоб горел, хотелось приложить к нему что-нибудь холодное.  
Время до вечера тянулось, выжимая из Гинозы все силы. Он подумал, что нужно заехать домой, переодеться, покормить Дайма и поиграть с ним, но вместо этого связался с домашним секретарём и велел ему позаботиться о животном. "Завтра я вернусь к прежней жизни", — пообещал Гиноза самому себе, полностью уверенный в том, что это еще возможно.

Вечером Когами ждал Гинозу на улице у машины. Как Гиноза и предполагал, Сасаямы с ним не было.  
Неловкость повисела в воздухе, а потом вцепилась в плечи Гинозы, заставляя напрячься.  
— Поехали к тебе, — сказал Когами. — У тебя же пёс. Скучает, наверное.  
Гиноза открыл рот. Закрыл его. И сказал:  
— Он избалованный.  
— Будет скрестись и скулить под дверью? — Когами рассмеялся.  
"Это я готов был выть под дверью, когда ты трахался с Сасаямой", — неожиданно для себя подумал Гиноза. А вслух сказал:  
— Поехали.  
Ещё Гиноза думал, что даже если они с Когами не будут заниматься любовью, всё равно всё будет хорошо, его общество само по себе было источником положительных эмоций. Только сформулировав это так скучно и сухо, Гиноза вспомнил про свой психопаспорт и успел мельком обрадоваться тому, что теперь уровень стресса наверняка поползёт вниз. А потом Когами сказал:  
— Сасаяма говорил, что тебе больше нравится смотреть, чем участвовать. Хорошо, что он ошибся.  
И уровень стресса Гинозы Нобутики немедленно повысился, как и криминальный коэффициент: Гинозе Нобутике хотелось задушить патрульного Сасаяму Мицуру.  
— То есть, вы знали?..  
"Разумеется, они знали, — подумал Гиноза, оборвав сам себя. — Может быть, Сасаяма даже шутил", — он понял, что злобно щурится.  
— Ну, я сразу догадался. Сасаяма потом. Я думал, ты скажешь что-нибудь, — притормозив на перекрёстке, Когами глянул на Гинозу как будто виновато. — Потом думал, тебе не хочется.  
Гинозе хотелось прямо сейчас, и он выдал себя, облизнув губы.  
— Знаешь, поехали всё-таки в отель, — медленно произнёс Когами.  
Гиноза кивнул.

Отель был настоящей дырой, Гиноза не подозревал, что такие притоны ещё существуют в центре города, но рядом с ним была аптека, где Когами, совершенно не смущаясь, купил смазку.  
В маленьком номере на пятом этаже, с видом на бетонную стену — голографический проектор сломан, извините, пожалуйста — идите к чёрту, сколько с нас?.. — Гиноза содрал с Когами рубашку, а Когами вытряхнул Гинозы из одежды так ловко, будто Гиноза был его продолжением.  
Они не переставали целоваться дольше, чем на пару секунд, и Гиноза задыхался от нежности и возбуждения, а Когами издавал странные хныкающие звуки, а потом прижался к Гинозе всем телом (и стоящим обжигающе горячим членом) и прошептал в самое ухо:  
— Я так хочу, как будто в жизни не трахался.  
После этого у Гинозы осталось одно только возбуждение. Как будто реальности — Когами на кровати, Когами с раздвинутыми ногами, его промежность, анус, покрасневший и закрытый, а потом смазанный подающийся под пальцами Гинозы, стоны Когами, его хриплое дыхание, похабные предложения — было мало, Гиноза вспоминал, каким видел Когами с Сасаямой. Таким же возбуждённым, таким же жадным. Таким же развратным. К возбуждению добавилась ревность.  
— Вставь уже, Гино, пожалуйста, выеби меня, — Когами, похоже, сам не соображал, что несёт, и Гинозу это устраивало, потому что от этих слов кружилась голова и сладко ныли бёдра, а вставить хотелось так, что зубы сводило, но в задницу Когами и один-то палец было сложно засунуть, два ещё сложнее, а причинять ему боль Гиноза не хотел.  
— Гино, — Когами нахмурился почти болезненно.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — беспомощно признался Гиноза.  
— Мне будет хуже, если ты меня сейчас же не трахнешь, — соскользнув с пальца Гинозы, Когами перевернулся лицом вниз и встал на четвереньки, низко опустив плечи и выставив задницу. — Ну? — позвал он, глядя через плечо — требовательно, почти угрожающе.  
Гиноза испугался, что Когами может быть с ним плохо, и возбуждение чуть не пропало. Но от одного только прикосновения к заднице Когами оно вернулось — ворвалось в разум, словно цунами. Когами заурчал и подвигал задницей из стороны в сторону. Гиноза в очередной раз облизал пересохшие губы и попытался осторожно ввести в него член. Попытался — потому что Когами дёрнулся назад, насаживаясь сразу и до упора. Длинно ахнул и согнулся, сжавшись так, что Гиноза забыл, жив он или мёртв. В тот момент это было совершенно неважно. Важен был Когами, его задница, его желания — и то, что Гиноза мог эти желания удовлетворить.  
Сначала он никак не мог поймать ритм и темп, устраивавший Когами — тот двигался сам, сбивая Гинозу с толку, но при этом требуя и требуя секса. Почти разозлившись, Гиноза вцепился в его бёдра, дёрнул к себе, всхлипнул от глубины и остроты ощущений — а Когами расслабился в его руках, негромко застонал. И когда Гиноза начал двигаться, сначала плавно, а потом всё резче и сильнее и быстрее, Когами постанывал уже почти не переставая.  
— Хорошо, — говорил он. — Ещё. — И, самое главное: — Гино.  
Это слово, обычно сухое и ломкое, сейчас превращалось в стоны — самые сладкие, самые обжигающие. Гинозу колотило от возбуждения. Он так хотел трахаться, так хотел обладать Когами, что не мог кончить — он вообще об этом не думал.  
Запыхавшись, он остановился, чтобы отдышаться, и, не задумываясь над тем, что делает, полез дрочить Когами. Тот тоже дышал шумно и хрипло и не возражал против дрочки — только начал крутить задницей, заставляя Гинозу подвывать от почти болезненных ощущений.  
— Ляг вниз, — сказал Когами, и Гиноза, с сожалением вынув из него член, так и сделал.  
Когами уселся сверху, и теперь процесс контролировал он — сам двигался, сам решал, хочет держаться за Гинозу или нет. Когами хотел, и Гиноза был ему благодарен. Когами резко опускался на его член, медленно поднимался, сжимаясь — Гиноза всхлипывал, балансируя на грани безумия, но Когами не останавливался. Он улыбался, и его улыбку можно было бы назвать мечтательной. Жмурился от удовольствия, уже не стонал, но иногда ахал — Гиноза в жизни не слышал ничего приятнее. Он снова дрочил Когами, а тот не возражал, продолжая двигаться — теперь более плавно.  
— Хорошо, — в очередной раз повторил Когами, наклонился и поцеловал Гинозу. — Мне так нравится чувствовать тебя внутри. Так хорошо, — Когами опёрся на руки и остановился так, едва заметно покачиваясь.  
Эта издевательская ласка сводила Гинозу с ума, он застонал, и в ответ на этот стон Когами сказал:  
— Выеби меня.  
Именно это Гиноза и сделал. Схватив Когами за задницу, насадил на себя, подбросив бёдра вверх. Ещё и ещё раз. Когами вскрикнул и попросил ещё. Гиноза насаживал его на себя, сходя с ума от возбуждения — и от неправильности происходящего. Он не должен был поступать так с Когами, обращаться с ним как с куклой — но Когами, похоже, хотел именно этого. По крайней мере, он продолжал говорить о том, что ему хорошо, и его стоны совсем нельзя было назвать недовольными.  
Гиноза делал то, что хотел Когами, но его собственное возбуждение захватывало всё больше и больше власти над ним. Гиноза чувствовал, что ещё немного — и он уже не сможет сдержаться и кончит. Когами перестал болтать и теперь только стонал и просил ещё.  
— Гино, пожалуйста, — говорил он.  
Гиноза всхлипывал, стискивал зубы, пытался вспомнить что-нибудь, не имеющее отношения к Когами, чтобы как можно больше отдалить разрядку. "Когами не понравится, если я кончу слишком быстро", — эта мысль помогла Гинозе ещё на некоторое время.  
— Я не могу, — пробормотал он. — Ко...  
Когами заткнул его поцелуем и коротко отдрочил себе, насадившись на член Гинозы. Когда он кончал, то сжался так, что воля Гинозы лопнула, как мыльный пузырь, внутри которого родилась новая звезда. Выгибаясь под властью запредельного экстатического удовольствия, Гиноза вскрикнул и чуть не оглох от собственного крика. Когами улыбался, глядя на него, а потом, когда Гиноза отпустил его, испугавшись той силы, с которой он сжимал бёдра Когами, улёгся рядом, расслабленный и довольный.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, облизав губы.  
— Тебе спасибо, — прошептал Гиноза.  
В груди жило жаркое безнадёжное чувство, которое нельзя было предложить Когами прямо сейчас — Гиноза вообще не знал, как говорить о подобных вещах, не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь рассказать Когами о том, что чувствует — и оно жгло Гинозу изнутри. Сейчас, когда возбуждение отступило, это жжение ощущалось особенно остро.  
Когами потянулся и гибко поднялся на ноги.  
— Я первый в душ, ладно?  
— Хорошо.  
Когда Когами шёл к ванной, Гиноза смотрел на его задницу и думал о том, как она ощущается изнутри, и о том, каково Когами впускать его — и всё равно ли ему, кого впускать. Последняя мысль резанула по сердцу, словно бритва, и Гиноза вздрогнул. Дверь ванной закрылась.  
Гиноза провёл рукой по животу и груди, размазывая начавшую подсыхать сперму Когами.  
"Что, если ему действительно всё равно?.." — с тоской подумал Гиноза. Ещё он подумал, что должен быть более удобным партнёром, чем Сасаяма, ограниченный в передвижениях. "Мы даже могли бы жить вместе", — с приятным страхом предположил Гиноза и тут же запретил себе мечтать, чтобы не расстроиться потом ещё сильнее.  
Теперь он думал просто о Когами. О том, какой он добрый и смелый и красивый. О его плечах и руках. Об анусе и о члене. Гиноза даже пожалел, что они так торопились, — он хотел бы вылизать Когами с головы до ног, исследовать каждый миллиметр его тела, узнать все удовольствия, которые Когами готов разделить с ним. Фантазия заставила Гинозу смутиться, как будто он не трахался с Когами только что.

— Знаешь, — Когами от окна обернулся к Гинозе, вышедшему из душа, — мне надо заехать домой, переодеться.  
Гиноза подумал, что вежливее, наверное, было бы не навязываться, а пожелать Когами спокойной ночи и уехать к себе, но Когами смотрел на Гинозу, держал его взглядом, а Гиноза никак не мог перестать смотреть на Когами. И тем более он не мог не думать о том, что произойдёт вечером, позже, когда они снова окажутся наедине.  
— Да, — Гиноза надел очки, как будто они могли защитить его глаза от вида Когами, — конечно.  
— Поехали, — Когами хлопнул Гинозу по плечу.  
Тягучее изматывающее беспокойство не пропадало. Гиноза мучительно хотел от Когами большего, но сам ещё до конца не понимал, чего. Как будто для Когами всё происходящее было игрой, а Гиноза хотел, чтобы он вёл себя серьёзнее.

Дома у Когами, в гостиной, заваленной книгами, Гиноза впервые чувствовал себя неуютно. Он был здесь раньше, но тогда он был другом Когами, а кем они стали друг другу теперь, он не знал. "Наверное, в этом проблема, — спокойно подумал Гиноза. — Надо как-то выяснить, изменилось ли что-нибудь". Почти сразу он понял, что сформулировать вопрос будет ненамного проще, чем угадывать правильный ответ.  
Когами вышел из спальни с сумкой, улыбнулся.  
— Взял с собой запасную рубашку на случай, если ты порвёшь эту.  
Гиноза машинально улыбнулся в ответ, пережил очередной приступ парализующего смущения — к счастью, короткий — и понял, что Когами тоже неловко. "Может быть, он тоже ничего не понимает", — подумал Гиноза.  
— Поехали? — спросил он вслух.  
— Угу.  
В лифте Гиноза косился на Когами, а Когами косился на него, продолжая слегка улыбаться. Взгляд Гинозы зацепился за эту улыбку, Гиноза задумался о губах Когами, о том, каковы они на вкус и каково чувствовать их на своей коже, и судорожно вздохнул. Возбуждение снова захватило его, и к машине идти было неудобно.  
— Можно мне сесть за руль? — Гиноза думал, что, сосредоточившись на дороге, сможет хотя бы некоторое время не сходить с ума.  
— Конечно, — Когами беззаботно уселся на пассажирское сиденье.

Гиноза сосредоточенно пялился на дорогу, но время от времени ловил взгляд Когами в зеркале заднего вида — и вынужден был каждый раз напоминать себе о приличиях. В салоне было жарко, Гиноза ослабил галстук.  
— Помочь? — спросил Когами.  
Гиноза не понял.  
— Я мог бы отсосать тебе, пока ты ведёшь машину, — Когами ухмыльнулся.  
— Я... — Гиноза еле успел вовремя сбросить скорость — прямо перед ними минивэн решил перестроиться, и автомобили могли зацепить друг друга. — Я не думаю, что это разумно, — сказал он, когда опасность миновала.  
— Гино, как ты можешь быть таким рассудительным? — Когами смешливо фыркнул, но Гиноза чувствовал, что ему не смешно. — Я хочу тебя так, что яйца звенят, а ты то краснеешь, то, — Когами нахмурился на мгновение, и Гиноза понял, что снова пялится на него, — закрываешься, как сейф. Знаешь, такой железный ящик.  
— Знаю, — Гиноза помнил, что Когами рассказывал о сейфах и взломщиках и старинных способах защиты имущества. — Я не закрываюсь. Я просто не хочу, чтобы мы попали в аварию.  
— Ну ладно, — Когами как будто разрешил Гинозе оставаться рассудительным.

Разрешение действовало приблизительно час: они добрались до дома, в котором жил Гиноза, Дайм успел выразить всю радость от встречи с хозяином и с другом хозяина и даже немного успокоиться, а потом Когами сказал:  
— Позови меня в спальню, — и его голос казался напряжённым, позванивающим, словно натянутая струна.  
Гиноза больше не мог быть рассудительным. Оставив Дайма развлекаться в компании секретаря, он привёл Когами в свою спальню — и тут же смутился снова. Собственное жилище показалось ему неудобным и неуютным, недостойным Когами.  
Сам Когами вряд ли думал о чём-то подобном. Он обернулся к Гинозе и сказал:  
— Ты не щуришься, когда ты без очков. Почему?  
Вопрос был неожиданным и от этого ещё более неприятным.  
— Я нормально вижу, — Гиноза нахмурился, пытаясь решить, объяснять ли Когами причину, по которой он носит очки, попросить больше не спрашивать или сделать что-нибудь ещё. И опять Когами всё решил сам.  
— Можешь снять их сейчас? Тебе без них лучше.  
Гиноза не понял, что Когами имеет в виду, но очки снял. 

Зрение у него действительно было отличное – наоборот, в очках он видел чуть хуже – и поэтому успел рассмотреть заинтересованное лицо Когами и запомнить его до того, как поцелуй вышиб остатки мозгов. Возбуждение было таким сильным, будто они не трахались совсем недавно, будто Гиноза не просто оставался девственником, но и не дрочил никогда в жизни.  
Когами был у него дома, хотел заняться с ним сексом, и рядом не было никакого Сасаямы. Гиноза испытал ни с чем не сравнимый восторг, запуская руки под расстёгнутую рубашку Когами, а потом Когами отстранился, чтобы снять рубашку с Гинозы – и того прошиб холодный пот. Хоть и возбуждённый до крайности, но всё-таки трезвый, Гиноза вдруг как будто увидел себя со стороны – тощего и жилистого, скучного, обычного. "Как Когами вообще мог мной заинтересоваться?!" – панически подумал он, замирая в объятиях.  
– Гино, – позвал Когами, и Гиноза вздрогнул. – Всё в порядке?  
– Не знаю, – Гиноза судорожно вздохнул.  
Когами, восхитительный, тёплый, возбуждённый, был рядом, Гиноза испытывал одновременно страх и восторг – и, конечно, хотел Когами до безумия. Страх увеличился, вытесняя всё остальное, но Гиноза прижался губами к шее Когами, потом к ключице. Когами негромко охнул и шумно сглотнул.  
– Как же я тебя хочу, – пробормотал он, помогая Гинозе освободить себя от рубашки.  
Эти слова не уничтожили страх окончательно, но теперь Гиноза не смог бы на нём сосредоточиться, даже если бы захотел.  
От обуви и брюк они избавлялись одновременно. Гинозу потряхивало, и он видел, что Когами тоже дрожит.  
Оставшись без одежды, они снова прижались друг к другу, и у Гинозы закружилась голова. Он жадно гладил Когами, бесстыдно тёрся об него всем, чем только мог потереться – и членом тоже.  
– Хочешь трахнуть меня в рот? – спросил Когами.  
– Ты этого хочешь? – сейчас Гиноза ни в чём не смог бы отказать Когами, но понял, что сам не против отсосать ему, узнать, как Когами на это отреагирует, будет ли ему хорошо.  
– Давай начнём с этого, если ты не против, – Когами мягко подтолкнул Гинозу к кровати, а сам опустился на колени перед ним и обхватил головку влажными губами.  
Гиноза застонал и расставил ноги пошире. Когами опёрся на его бедро, другой рукой обхватил член и, придерживая его, начал сосать. То есть, конечно, на самом деле он не сосал. Он облизывал член, ласкал губами головку, не впуская её слишком глубоко. Как будто дразнил Гинозу.  
Гиноза сходил с ума от возбуждения, гладил Когами по плечам и шее, запускал пальцы в волосы, но никак не решался перехватить инициативу. Когами взглянул его исподлобья, словно спрашивая: "Ну?.." Гиноза судорожно вздохнул и мягко надавил на затылок Когами. Когами послушно наклонился – и после этого двигался только так, как его направлял Гиноза.  
Это было так хорошо, что страшно. Гиноза с трудом верил в происходящее. Он управлял Когами как можно мягче, хотя ему хотелось сжать пальцы в волосах и заставить Когами двигаться резко и быстро, подаваться ему навстречу. "Вдруг ему будет неприятно? Вдруг он больше не захочет?" – панические мысли портили всё удовольствие.  
– Гино, – Когами отстранился, не обращая на руку Гинозы никакого внимания, – тебе не нравится?  
– Нравится, но я... – Гиноза растерялся. – Я не могу просто взять и трахнуть тебя в рот, – сознался он. – Ты мой друг, а не... – слова опять закончились.  
– Но ты меня хочешь, – Когами облизнулся, успешно напомнив Гинозе, как сильно тот может хотеть Когами. – Сделай, что хочешь.  
– Тогда ляг, пожалуйста, – Гиноза встал, чтобы откинуть одеяло и покрывало, и Когами лёг на спину, широко раздвинув ноги.  
– Смазка в кармане моих брюк, – сказал он.  
– Хорошо, – Гиноза суетливо нащупал небольшой флакон, бросил его на кровать и сел рядом с Когами. – Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
– Мне уже хорошо, – Когами приподнялся на локте и потянул Гинозу к себе.  
Дрожь возбуждения снова прокатилась по телу Гинозы. Всё вдруг стало нормально. Ещё не идеально и даже не хорошо, но Гиноза наконец-то смог поверить, что может доставить Когами удовольствие и что Когами этого удовольствия хочет. Жадно и торопливо целуя шею, а потом грудь и живот Когами, Гиноза сдвинулся к его члену. Облизал губы и потрогал головку языком.  
Когами охнул.  
Гиноза обхватил его член губами и наклонялся, пока головка не упёрлась в нёбо. Сделать что-то языком было очень сложно, член Когами занял всё место во рту, и Гиноза двинулся вверх, чтобы получить возможность хотя бы попробовать повторить то, что делал с ним Когами. Гиноза не знал, получается ли у него, но Когами постанывал, приподнимал бёдра, раздвигал ноги ещё шире и тягуче звал Гинозу.  
– Засунь в меня что-нибудь, – попросил Когами. – Слишком хорошо, я не хочу кончить так быстро.  
Гиноза вовремя сообразил, что если он сейчас вставит в Когами член, то сосать уже не сможет – он был гибким, но всё же недостаточно для того, чтобы согнуться так сильно. С сожалением оторвавшись от Когами, Гиноза выдавил смазку на пальцы и сунул их между ягодиц Когами. Когами ответил стоном, подался навстречу. Гиноза снова взял в рот его член и сразу после этого надавил пальцами на отверстие. Когами застонал ещё громче, а потом не замолкал. Он сам двигался между ртом и рукой Гинозы, насаживался на пальцы, толкался головкой в нёбо. Гиноза наклонился так, чтобы впустить член поглубже, попытался взять его в рот целиком. Когами длинно простонал:  
– Гино, – и взял его за волосы. – Дыши носом. Пожалуйста, а-а-ах, – и даже если бы Когами говорил потом, Гиноза вряд ли бы понял, потому что Когами вцепился в его волосы и сделал то, что хотел, чтобы Гиноза сделал с ним. Трахнул в рот. Он двигался не слишком размашисто, головка не доходила до горла, и Гинозе не было больно, пока не начала затекать челюсть. При этом Когами продолжал двигаться сам, только придерживая Гинозу – крепко, но не болезненно. Поглаживал по затылку, словно благодаря за удовольствие. Гиноза чувствовал себя вполне довольным. Когами было хорошо, и Когами звал Гинозу – значит, в этот момент он помнил не только о собственном удовольствии, но и о Гинозе.  
Стоны Когами стали короткими, резкими, он начал сильно вздрагивать, а потом всё-таки засунул головку Гинозе в горло и кончил. На мгновение Гинозе показалось, что он вот-вот задохнётся, его затошнило, но потом Когами сам помог ему выпрямиться, сел и долго и нежно целовал его лицо, не выпуская из рук.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Когами.  
– Не за что, – ответил Гиноза.  
Он всё ещё пребывал в той стадии возбуждения, когда всё тело горит и отзывается на малейшее прикосновение, когда один только вид объекта желания вызывает почти болезненное удовольствие – а Когами обнимал его и целовал.  
– Можно мне кончить? – Гиноза уже ничего не соображал.  
– Конечно, – Когами облизнулся, уронил Гинозу на кровать и взял его член в рот.  
Теперь, когда Гиноза знал, каково это, он потерял всякую осторожность. Сначала он ещё пытался двигаться мелко, чтобы не сделать Когами больно, не хватать его, но потом, когда желание двигаться и получать удовольствие перевесило вообще всё на свете, Гиноза прижал голову Когами к своему паху и вгонял член в его рот так же сильно, как недавно – в задницу. Сравнение сформировалось в опалённом похотью мозгу и оказалось последней каплей. Оргазм накрыл Гинозу целиком и полностью, он пережил то, что называют маленькой смертью, и пришёл в себя задыхающимся, слабым и дрожащим. Когами сидел на пятках, пялился на Гинозу и облизывался.  
– Мне понравилось, – сказал он. – Почему ты вчера так не сделал?  
"Потому что там был Сасаяма, которому я не доверяю и чьё присутствие", – подумал Гиноза. Правда, он тут же подумал, что Когами может не понравиться такой ответ. Поэтому он сказал другую правду:  
– Я не знал, что так можно.  
– Теперь знаешь, – Когами улёгся рядом и по-хозяйски обнял Гинозу, чтобы придвинуть к себе.  
Гиноза тут же вспомнил о своей непривлекательности и обеспокоенно покосился на Когами. Тот выглядел совершенно довольным.  
Флакон со смазкой скатился по прогнувшемуся матрасу, оказался у бедра Гинозы, и Гиноза убрал его на тумбочку. Для этого пришлось немного отодвинуться от Когами, и тот, недовольно заворчав, лёг на спину, закинув руки за голову.  
Сам Гиноза не решился его обнять. Совершенно непонятно было, что делать теперь. Спать Гиноза не хотел, есть... Есть он хотел.  
– Поужинаешь со мной? – неловко спросил он.  
– Ага, – Когами казался беззаботным, но Гиноза не сомневался, что напряжение не осталось незамеченным.  
Они оделись, поужинали (Дайм вёл себя на удивление нагло, Гинозе всё время приходилось отгонять его от стола – пёс не был голоден, он требовал внимания), а потом отправились на прогулку. Когами сам сказал, что Дайму нужно размяться, и он сам не против подышать.

Они прошлись до ближайшего сквера – в центре города их было не слишком много, нежилые дома сносили неохотно, владельцы ещё надеялись получить с них какую-то прибыль – и вернулись, когда Дайм набегался. Во время прогулки всё было почти нормально – Когами говорил о работе, и Гиноза не очень нервничал.  
– Поедешь домой? – только спросив, Гиноза вспомнил, что у него остались вещи Когами, и смутился в который уже раз.  
– А ты как хочешь? – Когами улыбался.  
"Я хочу, чтобы ты остался насовсем", – подумал Гиноза.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, – сказал он вслух.  
И дело было совсем не в том, что он хотел трахнуть Когами, а в том, что ему хотелось провести с Когами как можно больше времени. Гиноза ещё не верил до конца в свою удачу и торопился получить как можно больше времени Когами, внимания Когами, просто Когами – пока сон не закончился, и Гиноза не проснулся один в гостиничной постели с твёрдым знанием о том, что Сасаяма трахает Когами в другой спальне того же номера.  
Всё это Гиноза успел подумать между тем, как он сам сказал "остался", и тем, как Когами ответил:  
– Хорошо.  
Они поднялись в квартиру, потом Гиноза мыл лапы Дайму, а Когами комментировал происходящее и предлагал искупать пса целиком, раз его так развлекает вода. Гиноза не хотел мыть Дайма. Гиноза хотел слушать Когами и смотреть на него.  
Потом, когда Дайм уже ушёл спать на подстилку, а Гиноза мыл руки, Когами сказал:  
– У тебя рубашка мокрая, – и неприлично улыбнулся.  
Гиноза увидел отражение этой улыбки в зеркале над раковиной, как-то сразу понял, что Когами хочет снова заняться с ним сексом, в третий раз за день, и густое предвкушение, уже почти удовольствие, пробежалось вдоль позвоночника, заставляя вспомнить всё произошедшее и приятно напрячься.  
– Пойдём в спальню? – спросил Гиноза.  
– Угу, – Когами оттолкнулся плечом от стены. Гиноза шёл за ним следом и никак не мог ни перестать пялиться на его задницу, ни думать о том, что хочет сделать.

В этот раз они не торопились, и Когами исследовал Гинозу так же внимательно, как Гиноза – Когами. Гиноза не знал, сколько времени они обнимались, ласкали друг друга, дрочили друг другу, целовались и вылизывали друг друга – он знал только, что долго. Сначала он ещё стеснялся своего обычного тела, такого невзрачного рядом с роскошной красотой Когами, но потом возбуждение и желание быть с Когами растопили его как огонь – воск.  
Поэтому Гиноза слишком поздно понял, что Когами сам собирается его трахнуть, а когда понял – Когами уже трогал его между ягодиц и это было кошмарно неприлично и очень приятно – напрягся всем телом и сжался. Он сам не знал, почему.  
– Не хочешь? – разочарованно спросил Когами.  
Гиноза хотел. Гиноза не мог не напрягаться.  
– Хочу, но... – он не договорил, потому что Когами поцеловал его, и Гиноза поддался магии поцелуя, позволил себе расслабиться, раздвинул ноги, разрешая Когами трогать себя как угодно – и Когами воспользовался разрешением.  
Ничего не получилось – то есть, почти ничего. Гиноза сходил с ума от возбуждения, постанывал – так же, как постанывал Когами, когда хотел трахаться – но, строило Когами попытаться вставить в него хотя бы палец, напрягался всем телом, сильно сжимаясь. От этого было больно, а молчать Гиноза не мог, и Когами слышал, что ему не нравится.  
– Давай как обычно, – предложил Когами.  
И от этих слов, от того, что Когами уже считает их секс обычным, Гиноза почувствовал себя пьяным, счастливым и смелым. Он снова облизывал член Когами и засовывал пальцы в задницу Когами, а Когами стонал, непроизвольно поднимал и опускал бёдра и просил – не требовал, а именно просил – трахнуть его поскорее.  
– Гино, это слишком хорошо, – голос Когами срывался. – Я сейчас кончу. Но я хочу, чтобы ты мне вставил.  
Но Гиноза продолжал ласкать Когами, потому что ему нравилось это слышать, потому что он мог себя контролировать и потому что чувствовал – Когами ещё не готов кончить, просто очень сильно возбуждён.  
– Выеби меня, – простонал Когами, и на этом весь самоконтроль полетел к чертям.  
Невозможно было отказать такой просьбе – или уже требованию. Гиноза даже не стал дополнительно смазывать свой член – не было времени. Когами ждал, Когами хотел, Гиноза должен был немедленно сделать так, как он хочет. И, конечно, сделал.  
Когами принял его, улыбаясь, а потом открыл рот, чтобы издать долгий, невыносимо прекрасный стон, и Гиноза замер, пытаясь удержать в себе сразу два наслаждения – от того, что он был внутри Когами, и от того, что Когами его хотел. А потом Когами дёрнул бёдрами вверх, насаживаясь на член Гинозы, и первое удовольствие затмило собой второе, захватило Гинозу целиком.  
Он поднял ноги Когами себе на плечи, почти сложил его пополам – и трахал, пока не устал. Когами стонал и иногда говорил, что ему хорошо, или требовал ещё – и от этих слов удовольствие Гинозы росло и росло, но его не становилось слишком много. Гиноза плыл в нём, знал, что Когами тоже плывёт в своём собственном удовольствии, и был рад, что может доставить его.  
Потом они поменяли позу раз и другой, и в конце концов Когами сел на Гинозу сверху. Гиноза хотел подрочить ему, но Когами пробормотал:  
– Ещё не сейчас, – и Гиноза не настаивал.  
Немногим позже, когда они оба задыхались от невозможно быстрого темпа, но и остановиться тоже не могли, подхваченные волной безумного удовольствия, Когами выдохнул:  
– Гино!  
И Гиноза принял это за разрешение помочь ему. Когами кричал, кончая. Насаживался на член Гинозы яростно и как будто отчаянно. Гиноза сам готов был кричать, но молчал, кусая губы, чтобы услышать Когами, и вскрикнул только когда Когами сжался вокруг него и превратил сладкую пытку в ослепительный взрыв наслаждения. После этого Когами лёг на него, не выпрямляясь до конца.  
"Я тебя люблю", – хотел сказать Гиноза, но вместо этого молча погладил его по влажной от пота спине.  
– Так хорошо, – Когами словно неохотно соскользнул с Гинозы и вытянулся рядом. – Я останусь здесь, ты не против?  
"Как я могу быть против?" – растерянно подумал Гиноза, а вслух сказал:  
– Конечно.  
– Спасибо, – Когами улыбнулся и уснул почти сразу. Вероятно, просто отключился от усталости. Гиноза укрыл его и подумал, что нужно завести второе одеяло – и ему приятно было об этом думать.  
Когами, расслабленный, довольный, прекрасный, спал рядом с Гинозой, доверял ему, и Гиноза мог позаботиться о нём.  
Ночь была ужасная: Когами храпел, иногда довольно громко, Гиноза ворочался из стороны в сторону, то засыпая, то просыпаясь, и Когами тоже просыпался, но не до конца – звал Гинозу, тот отвечал, что всё хорошо, и Когами засыпал снова.  
Несмотря на всё это, утром Когами выглядел бодрым и выспавшимся, а Гиноза чуть не проспал, потому что секретарь не стал вламываться в комнату, где спали двое. Только когда Дайм, услышал Когами, залаял, очевидно желая ему доброго утра, Гиноза проснулся.  
– Я приготовил завтрак, это ничего? – Когами стоял на кухне Гинозы в одних брюках и с таким видом, будто так и должно было быть.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Гиноза. – Доброе утро.

Они чуть не опоздали на службу, застряв в утренней пробке. Гиноза бормотал ругательства, а Когами откинул сиденье и, казалось, дремал.  
– От того, что ты нервничаешь, пробка быстрее не сдвинется, – сказал он, не открывая глаз.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Гиноза. – Мне так проще.  
Когами всё-таки приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на Гинозу и хмыкнул. А потом сказал:  
– Я к тебе не пристаю только потому, что мы сейчас не успеем.  
Гиноза прикусил язык, а через минуту пробка сдвинулась.  
На работе и его, и Когами ждали на редкость неприятные дела, но хотя бы разные. Находиться рядом с Когами на глазах у Масаоки Гиноза не хотел – Масаока наверняка сказал бы какую-нибудь гадость, и это было бы невыносимо.

– Я сегодня домой, – сказал Когами вечером, и Гиноза не стал спорить.  
Сказка кончилась, реальность сожрала их с потрохами, как следует пожевала и выплюнула только через две недели. Когами успел получить ранение и поваляться в больничном отделении здания Бюро. Гиноза, из-за того, что пытался разобраться с делом как можно скорее, заработался настолько, что, получив выходной, проспал четырнадцать часов кряду, а потом ещё шесть после небольшого перерыва.  
Следующий выходной он хотел провести с Когами, но тот сначала сказал, что хочет прогуляться, а потом потащил с собой Сасаяму. "Я выгуливаю Дайма, Когами выгуливает Сасаяму, – угрюмо думал Гиноза, ревнуя и беспокоясь. – Только я не трахаюсь с собаками".  
– Втроём сегодня? – Сасаяма бросил на него отвратительно пошлый взгляд и подмигнул.  
Гиноза чуть не отказался, но посмотрел на Когами и вся его решительность и неприязнь к Сасаяме немедленно потеряли значение. Когами смотрел на Гинозу – куда-то ниже плеч, но выше пояса – и задумчиво облизывал губы.  
– Гино, ты как? – спросил он с лёгкой улыбкой и ещё раз коснулся языком верхней губы. Гинозу мгновенно накрыло волной очень неприличных и ещё более приятных воспоминаний. "К чёрту Сасаяму, – подумал он. – Если Когами хочет, как я могу отказаться".  
– Да, конечно, – сказал Гиноза.  
После такого предложения можно было уже не пить – яйца и так звенели. Казалось, что они раздулись и теперь мешают ходить, хотя Гиноза двигался как обычно. В очередном баре – то есть, первом за сегодняшний вечер, но не первом вообще – он ушёл в туалет, чтобы устроить колом стоящий член так, чтобы тот ничем не пережимало. Он и сам по себе болел, переполненный прилившей кровью.  
Они выпили, посмотрели голографический стриптиз – то есть, Сасаяма смотрел на голограмму, Гиноза смотрел на Когами, а Когами смотрел в свой стакан и улыбался. Улыбка была мечтательной и неприличной, и Гинозе так хотелось узнать, о чём размышляет Когами, что он даже смирился с присутствием Сасаямы. Желания Когами казались тогда Гинозе важнее всего на свете, а Когами хотел Сасаяму.

Когами хотел их обоих, и Гиноза убедился в этом в очередном гостиничном номере. Сасаяма ушёл в душ, а Когами выдернул рубашку Гинозы из брюк и засунул под неё руки. Шёпот обжёг кожу, и до Гинозы не сразу дошёл смысл того, что говорил Когами. А Когами говорил, что ему нравится, как Гиноза трахается, и что он хочет, чтобы Гиноза его трахнул и Сасаяма тоже, чтобы их было двое внутри, потому что Когами нравится заниматься сексом – это полностью оправдывало наличие в номере Сасаямы и объясняло поведение Когами.  
– А когда мы только вдвоём? – Гиноза знал, что это несвоевременный вопрос, который может всё испортить, но Когами отстранился, мазнув губами по щеке Гинозы, и улыбнулся.  
– Тоже нравится, но по-другому.  
Гиноза не успел переспросить – явился полуголый Сасаямы. Широкоплечий, тренированный, жилистый. Сильный и наглый.  
– Разденься, – сказал ему Когами и стал раздевать Гинозу.  
Гиноза успел почувствовать себя глупо, но это не затянулось надолго.  
– На ком-то слишком много одежды, – Сасаяма разглядывал Когами. – Нужно это исправить.  
– Я сам разденусь, – Когами быстро избавился от рубашки, скинул ботинки, стащил брюки вместе с бельём и носками и бросил ком одежды на туалетный столик.  
Когами ещё не был возбуждён, и Гиноза хотел взять в рот, но Сасаяма опередил его, опустившись перед Когами на колени. Когами дождался, пока Сасаяма оближет его член и вберёт в рот, а потом прижал его голову к себе, не давая отодвинуться.  
– Гино, – позвал он, потянувшись к Гинозе свободной рукой.  
Гиноза толком не знал, что нужно делать, но и оставаться на месте тоже не мог. Обнять Когами спереди мешал Сасаяма, поэтому Гиноза обнял Когами сзади, погладил по животу, чувствуя, как напрягаются под ладонями мышцы. Когами длинно выдохнул. Сасаяма старался изо всех сил, отсасывая Когами, а Когами прижимался задницей к члену Гинозы.  
– Я хочу прямо сейчас, – сказал Когами.  
– Что? – Сасаяма вывернулся из-под его руки.  
Гиноза, продолжавший гладить Когами, сжал соски, и вместо ответа Когами негромко застонал.  
– Трахаться, – сказал он чуть позже.  
Сасаяма отстранился и как будто задумался, Гиноза прикрыл глаза и трогал шею и плечо Когами губами. Теперь, когда Сасаяма не отсасывал Когами, Гиноза мог ему подрочить и воспользовался этим, крепко прижав Когами к себе.  
Когами невнятно выругался и заявил, что хочет, чтобы Гино немедленно его трахнул.  
– А я? – возмутился Сасаяма.  
– Можешь мне отсосать, – разрешил Когами.  
Сасаяма придумал, как им устроиться, чтобы всем было удобно. Он сам лёг на спину, положив подушку под голову, Когами встал над ним на четвереньки так, чтобы его член оказался над лицом Сасаямы. Объяснять Гинозе, что нужно делать ему, уже не потребовалось. Он наспех смазал Когами и себя – Когами всё равно был недоволен задержкой – и вставил. Когами охнул, Сасаяма что-то сделал, и Когами застонал, а потом попросил Гинозу двигаться.  
И Гиноза двигался. Каждый из них получал своё удовольствие. Гиноза помнил о присутствии Сасаямы и не мог полностью сосредоточиться на сексе – но это было и к лучшему, потому что если бы он просто трахал Когами, то кончил бы очень быстро. Когда он начал забывать про Сасаяму, тот напомнил о себе сдавленным стоном – Когами, привыкнув к ритму, в котором двигался Гиноза, решил отсосать Сасаяме.  
– Так и продолжайте, – попросил тот. – Очень нравится.  
Когами посоветовал ему заткнуться. Гиноза уже не мог остановиться совсем, но, пока они разговаривали, двигался медленно и плавно, и Когами попросил сильнее. "Если ты заденешь член Сасаямы зубами, это будут его проблемы", – подумал Гиноза и позволил себе двигаться так быстро и резко, как хотелось его телу. Судя по довольным стонам, Когами хотелось точно так же. Сасаяму тоже всё устраивало. Как бы крепко Гиноза ни держал Когами за бёдра, тот всё же подавался вперёд от сильных толчков и член Сасаямы глубже входил в его рот. Гиноза понимал это, но теперь это не вызывало у него отвращения. Наоборот, развратность Когами, его готовность к сексу восхищали Гинозу. И возбуждали дополнительно, хоть это и не было нужно – Гиноза и так был возбуждён до предела.  
Когами стонал всё громче и громче. Он даже выпустил член Сасаямы изо рта и вскрикивал, но сам подавался назад и требовал ещё. Гиноза вкладывал в каждый толчок столько силы, сколько мог, что делал Сасаяма, он не знал, но не сомневался, что тот старается изо всех сил.  
– Гино, – длинно выдохнул Когами и сжался так, что от сочетания удовольствия и боли у Гинозы потемнело в глазах, а потом темнота сменилась ослепительной вспышкой, пиком удовольствия. Гиноза всхлипнул, отходя от резкого оргазма, и не сразу смог отодвинуться от Когами. Тот, впрочем, не возражал, лениво полизывая член Сасаямы.  
Сасаяма молчал – может быть, дожидался, пока Гиноза и Когами придут в себя достаточно, чтобы позволить ему выбраться или кончить или и то, и другое.  
– Гино, – хрипло повторил Когами, и Гиноза всё-таки заставил себя отодвинуться. Мышцы ныли, словно после судороги, и он лёг, отодвинувшись. Когами не стал даже отодвигаться – свалился с Сасаямы и уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
– И что мне теперь с этим делать? – Сасаяма сел на кровати и кивнул на свой член.  
– Дрочить, – предложил Когами.  
– Может, отсосёшь мне?  
– Обойдёшься, – Когами повёл плечами. – Я устал.  
– Тогда не двигайся, – сказал Сасаяма и сел верхом на бёдра Когами.  
Гиноза не хотел смотреть, как Сасаяма пользуется Когами – но не мог не смотреть. Когами повернул к нему лицо, и теперь они смотрели друг на друга. Не совсем соображая, что именно делает, Гиноза протянул руку и погладил Когами по плечу, потом по щеке. Сасаяма пыхтел, елозя членом между ягодиц Когами, но не вставляя ему.  
– Вы ещё поцелуйтесь, я тогда точно кончу, – предложил Сасаяма.  
Когами потянулся к Гинозе, и тот не мог противиться. Сам придвинулся ближе, прижался лбом ко лбу Когами, прикрыв глаза, потом нашёл губами его губы и постарался забыть о Сасаяме. Когами целовался лениво, в поцелуе не было ни жадности, ни желания – только медленное удовольствие. Гиноза осторожно прихватил зубами его верхнюю губу, и через секунду Когами сделал с ним то же самое.  
Где-то далеко, но всё равно слишком близко, застонал Сасаяма.  
– Кончил? – деловито поинтересовался Когами, не оборачиваясь.  
Сасаяма произнёс что-то вроде "ффух", но Когами решил, что это положительный ответ и сказал:  
– Тогда слезь с меня.  
Сасаяма послушался, но ушёл не сразу – ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться.  
– Курить вредно, – рискнул высказаться Гиноза.  
Ему казалось, что если он заговорит с Сасаямой в такой ситуации, когда они втроём, голые и только что занимались групповым сексом (уши Гинозы загорелись, когда он об этом подумал) – что-то испортится. Ничего не испортилось.  
– Но мне нравится, и именно этим я собираюсь заняться, – Сасаяма начал словно стекать с постели, а потом пружинисто вскочил на ноги, порылся в ворохе своей одежды и, откопав сигареты и зажигалку, ушёл в гостиную.  
Гиноза хотел спросить у Когами, насколько сильно ему нужен Сасаяма и почему именно он, почему Когами не мог выбрать кого-нибудь с чистым паспортом – почему-то Гинозу больше всего беспокоило не то, что ему приходится делить Когами с кем-то, а то, что этот кто-то – латентный преступник.  
– Хочешь первый в душ? – спросил Когами.  
Гиноза помотал головой. Он хотел лежать рядом с Когами, и чтобы больше никого не было.  
– Тогда я пойду, – а Когами хотел вымыться.  
Когда он встал, Гиноза увидел, как сперма Сасаямы стекает с его копчика на ягодицы и между ними, вспомнил, что внутри Когами – сперма самого Гинозы – и возбуждение, отступившее после оргазма, вернулось снова. Как будто эти следы подтверждали готовность Когами трахаться и право Гинозы трахать его. Всё это было так неприлично и приятно, что Гиноза ненадолго перестал дышать и закашлялся, когда за Когами закрылась дверь ванной. 

Вернулся провонявший дымом наглый Сасаяма, улёгся рядом, но хотя бы не слишком близко.  
– Если что, вторая ванная свободна, инспектор, – сказал он, и Гиноза услышал в его голосе насмешку.  
– Не называй меня так в постели, – Гиноза сел на кровати, повернувшись к Сасаяме спиной.  
– А как тебя называть?  
– Гиноза.  
Всё это было ужасно неловко и неприятно, и Гиноза с облегчением скрылся в ванной. Когда он вернулся в спальню, Когами лежал на животе, а Сасаяма, устроившись почти поперёк кровати, вылизывал и целовал его задницу.  
– Присоединяйся, – предложил он, словно мог распоряжаться телом Когами, как своей собственностью.  
Когами приподнялся и оглянулся на Гинозу, улыбаясь так, что Гиноза, конечно, не смог бы сказать: "Нет, спасибо". Он вообще ничего не мог сказать. Словно загипнотизированный, он подошёл к кровати, лёг рядом с Когами, провёл рукой по спине, Когами продолжал улыбаться и жмурился – наверное, от удовольствия. Задев волосы Сасаямы, Гиноза дёрнулся, как будто случайно поздоровался с пауком. Случайное прикосновение не вызвало настоящего отвращения – только короткую оторопь, неприятное удивление. Гиноза вернул ладонь на поясницу Когами, поцеловал его плечо.  
– Опять будете издеваться, – сказал Когами. Впрочем, в его голосе не было и тени недовольства.  
– Будем, – ответил Сасаяма. – Гиноза, тебе ведь нравится, когда он просит.  
– Когами не просит, – отозвался Гиноза. – Он требует.  
– Кто-нибудь против? – спросил Когами.  
– Нет, – Гиноза и Сасаяма ответили одновременно.  
– Тогда хватит тянуть время, – Когами улыбнулся. – Гино, сядь.  
Гиноза сел на подушку, прижавшись спиной к стене. Пластиковая панель неприятно холодила лопатки, но как только Когами взял его член в рот, Гиноза моментально забыл об этом. Когами стоял на четвереньках, Сасаяма продолжал вылизывать его сзади, а Гиноза, чтобы не видеть его, смотрел вниз и гладил Когами по плечам. Когда возбуждение стало сильнее здравого смысла, Гиноза начал дёргать Когами на себя, и тот глухо застонал. Гиноза тут же его отпустил.  
– Сасаяма, хватит, – хрипло, почти зло выдохнул Когами через плечо. – Трахни меня уже.  
Сасаяма поднял взгляд, и получилось так, что они с Гинозой посмотрели друг на друга. Сасаяма как будто извинялся за то, что он сейчас сделает, а Гинозе было всё равно – Гиноза хотел, чтобы Когами было хорошо. Поэтому он сказал:  
– Сделай это.  
Сасаяма сделал.  
Когами глухо стонал. Сасаяма дёргал его туда-сюда, и если бы Гиноза соображал лучше, то мог бы забеспокоиться о сохранности своего полового органа, но Гинозе было слишком хорошо – как раз от того, что Когами не выпускал этот самый орган изо рта, лихорадочно облизывая его, когда Сасаяма заставлял его отклониться, насадив на себя, и пропуская головку в горло, когда Сасаяма толкал его вперёд. Когами опирался на локти и сжимал бёдра Гинозы, так что тот не мог пошевелиться толком, но когда удовольствие стало слишком сильным, слишком безумным, всё-таки начал подаваться навстречу. Молчать он тоже не мог, и короткие тихие стоны срывались с его горячих губ вместе с холодным воздухом.  
Сасаяма вёл себя тише всех. Гиноза видел, как он скалит стиснутые зубы, как жмурится, исступлённо трахая Когами – и сквозь пелену собственного удовольствия понимал, что сам наверняка выглядит не более разумно. Всё это не имело никакого значения, потому что Когами нравилось.  
Эта мысль стала последней ступенькой к мучительно-прекрасному, удивительно долгому оргазму, после которого Гиноза не сразу пришёл в себя, а когда пришёл – Когами уже звал его.  
– Гино, – выдыхал он, – Гино, помоги мне.  
Гиноза не понял, чего именно хочет Когами, но догадался, что Когами хочет кончить, и ему нужна помощь в этом. Неловко, задевая Когами и Сасаяму, Гиноза сполз так, что оказался ровно под Когами. Тот тут же полез целоваться, и Гиноза подставил губы. У поцелуя был привкус спермы, это была сперма Гинозы, и если бы он не кончил только что – возбудился бы снова. Гиноза обхватил член Когами ладонью, но не стал двигать рукой, потому что Сасаяма и так дёргал Когами вперёд и назад, и тот послушно дёргался, не переставая касаться Гинозы – целовать губы, подбородок или шею, прижиматься лицом к лицу – и стонать.  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Когами. – Сейчас.  
Сасаяма всё-таки закричал – то есть, это было очень громкое "ах", сменившееся рычанием. Когами всхлипнул, прижался лбом ко лбу Гинозы и кончил ему на живот.  
Это показалось Гинозе намного более интимным и личным, чем всё, что они делали раньше – Когами как будто заявил свои права на него. Сам он вряд ли считал так же, и Гиноза понимал это.  
Отдышавшись, Сасаяма ушёл курить, а Когами лёг на Гинозу, и тот не стал его спихивать.  
– Хочешь спать? – спросил Когами.  
– Не очень.  
– Это хорошо, – сказал Когами. – Потому что я хочу ещё.  
На самом деле, Гиноза хотел спать – он устал и чувствовал себя удовлетворённым, но из-за того, что Когами хотел ещё, Гиноза тоже захотел.

Когда вернулся Сасаяма, они уже целовались, и Гиноза, забыв обо всём на свете, подставлял промежность под пальцы Когами, а Когами надавливал на анус, поглаживал яйца, иногда сжимал член, и Гиноза сходил с ума от удовольствия.  
– Я хочу тебя трахнуть, – сказал Когами.  
Гиноза чуть не ответил: "Хорошо", но Сасаяма сказал:  
– Почему не меня? – и Гиноза понял, что он уже здесь.  
– Не сейчас, – пробормотал Когами.  
– Можно паровозиком, – Сасаяма хмыкнул. – Ты – Гинозу, я – тебя.  
Когами как будто всерьёз задумался, а Сасаяма улёгся на кровать рядом с Гинозой, потому что Когами был слишком близко к краю, и погладил Гинозу по спине. Это не было неприятно. Но это было неинтересно.  
– Или я могу отсосать Гинозе, пока ты будешь его трахать.  
– Как тебе идея? – Когами потрогал губами щёку Гинозы и снова обхватил его член. В этот момент Гиноза согласился бы даже поцеловать Сасаяму (плотно зажмурившись, разумеется), поэтому он издал невнятный утвердительный звук и не стал протестовать, когда Когами повернул его спиной к себе.  
Увидев перед собой Сасаяму, так близко, Гиноза поморщился и Сасаяма поморщился тоже.  
– Ничего не получится, – он резко сел, отодвигаясь от Гинозы. – Ебитесь без меня.  
– Что не так? – Когами прижал Гинозу к себе, словно боялся, что он сейчас сбежит.  
– Всё в порядке, – Сасаяма, до этого выглядевший раздражённым, уже успокоился и улыбался. – Просто мы с Гинозой не слишком привлекаем друг друга.  
– О, – Когами, казалось, расстроился.  
– Это правда, – негромко сказал Гиноза. – Я хочу тебя.  
– Я тоже, – встрял Сасаяма.  
Когами погладил Гинозу по груди, не отпуская. Гиноза и Сасаяма оба ждали, что он скажет, и Гиноза чувствовал себя виноватым, как будто он заставлял Когами выбирать. Он не хотел, чтобы Когами от чего-то отказывался из-за него.  
– И ты не хочешь, чтобы он смотрел? – спросил Когами.  
"Если я скажу, что мне всё равно, это не будет правдой", – успел подумать Гиноза.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты, – он взглянул на Сасаяму, – смотрел на меня. И не очень хочу тебя трогать. Извини, – поспешно добавил он, подумав, что в такой ситуации его пренебрежительное отношение к Сасаяме может быть неприятно Когами.  
– Всё в порядке, – повторил Сасаяма. – Я буду смотреть на Когами. И трогать его, – он облизнулся.  
– Не сейчас, ладно? – Когами приподнялся, прижав Гинозу к кровати. – У меня другие планы.  
– Хрен с вами, – Сасаяма отвернулся, опустив ноги на пол. – Не орите слишком громко.  
Он ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь, а Гиноза остался с Когами, который продолжал обнимать его.  
– Извини, – Гиноза не очень хорошо понимал, за что именно извиняется, но чувствовал, что извиниться нужно.  
– Сасаяма сам отказался, – Когами лизнул ухо Гинозы. – А я уже не хочу давать, у меня задница болит.  
Гиноза открыл рот, чтобы извиниться снова или попросить прощения, но Когами развернул его лицом к себе, поцеловал, сжал его член – и Гиноза забыл и про извинения и про Сасаяму. 

Алкоголь всё ещё бродил в крови Гинозы, поэтому ему не было больно, когда Когами засунул палец ему в задницу, он не напрягся и не смутился. Когами вылизывал и покусывал шею Гинозы, словно сдерживаясь, чтобы не торопиться, а Гиноза уже ничего не соображал. Он лежал под Когами, раздвинув ноги и приподнимая бёдра – иногда удачно, иногда невпопад, но ему было всё равно, потому что удовольствие жгло его изнутри и снаружи. Мыслей не было, остались только желания – его собственные и Когами, а в данный момент они хотели одного и того же. Секса.  
Гиноза облизал губы, позвал Когами, и тот спросил, в чём дело, а Гиноза никак не мог сказать вслух: "Трахни меня", – поэтому он сказал:  
– Пожалуйста.  
Но Когами понял. Он подсунул под бёдра Гинозы подушку, добавил смазки – гель был холодным, и Гиноза сжался, но ненадолго. Жар его собственного тела согрел её, и беспокойное ожидание стало сильнее опасений и напряжения.  
– Может быть больно, – предупредил Когами.  
– Я знаю, – Гиноза опять облизнулся, потому что горячие губы всё время высыхали.  
– Останови меня, если будет совсем плохо, ладно? Я слишком сильно тебя хочу, – виновато добавил Когами и направил член внутрь тела Гинозы, поэтому Гиноза не успел сказать: "Делай что угодно", и вскрикнул от пугающей резкой боли, смешанной с судорожным неожиданно острым удовольствием.  
Когами тут же дёрнулся назад, но Гиноза схватил его за бёдра и притянул к себе. Внутрь. Охнул. Голова закружилась от слишком сильных ощущений. Когами осторожно качнулся назад и вперёд, Гиноза отпустил его, шумно вдохнул, почти всхлипнул, и попросил:  
– Ещё.  
– Если ты хочешь.  
Когами начал двигаться. Сначала медленно и мелко, от чего Гинозе хотелось выть – удовольствие не становилось ни сильнее, не слабее, оно подрагивало, заставляло Гинозу напрягаться и подрагивать. Когами вставил в него член на всю длину и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Гиноза расслабился и, когда Когами толкнулся в него в следующий раз, сам подался навстречу.  
Стало так хорошо, что Гиноза застонал.  
И уже не смог замолчать, пока Когами трахал его. Сначала медленно и осторожно, потом, когда Гиноза попросил сильнее – редкими жёсткими толчками, удовольствие от которых прошивало тело Гинозы насквозь. Гиноза уже не мог держать ноги согнутыми – он вообще не управлял собственным телом (хотя это совершенно его не пугало) – и Когами сел на пятки, держа бёдра Гинозы на весу. Толчки снова стали мелкими и редкими, стоны Гинозы сменились всхлипами. Когда Когами начал двигаться резче, Гиноза вскрикнул, а потом стонал, покусывая губы.  
– Гино, я так скоро кончу, – предупредил Когами.  
– Нет, – Гиноза нахмурился. Ему было мало – и теперь, если бы он об этом задумался, он бы понял, почему Когами так настойчиво требовал трахнуть его, когда ему этого хотелось.  
– Ладно, – выдохнул Когами. – Хорошо. Подожди, – поддерживая Гинозу одной рукой, он подрочил ему, но этого всё равно было мало. Гиноза хотел, чтобы Когами его трахнул, хотел чувствовать толчки внутри себя, знать, как сильно Когами его хочет.  
– Трахни меня, – всё-таки попросил Гиноза.  
Когами резко вздохнул, а на выдохе произнёс: "Гино", – Гиноза услышал в этом слове удивление и благодарность и улыбнулся.  
Когами перевернул Гинозу на живот, потянул за бёдра вверх, и Гиноза понял, что нужно встать на четвереньки. Устроив ставшее непослушным тело так, чтобы Когами было удобно, Гиноза закрыл глаза. Он не собирался шуметь, но когда Когами резко вставил ему, вскрикнул и кричал после, потому что невозможно было сдержать звуки, которые гнали вон из тела прокатывавшиеся по нему волны всепоглощающего, сводящего с ума наслаждения.  
Гиноза не слышал Когами, но чувствовал его руки на своих бёдрах, его член внутри себя, и этого было вполне достаточно. Когда Когами снова подрочил Гинозе, тот уже не смог сдержаться. Судорожно дёргаясь, он сам насаживался на член Когами, сдавленно вскрикивая каждый раз, а потом кончил, беспомощный перед силой удовольствия. Когами не вынул из него член сразу, и Гинозе пришлось пережить несколько не очень приятных секунд, когда его возбуждение уже ушло, а возбуждение Когами – достигло своего предела. Когами кончил тихо, длинно выдохнув и прижимая к себе Гинозу, а потом лёг рядом и снова прижал его к себе, уже по-другому.  
– Никого в жизни так не хотел, – шёпотом сообщил Когами.  
– Я вообще никого не хотел, кроме тебя, – признался Гиноза, а Когами поцеловал его.  
– Тебе неприятно, что я спал с Сасаямой? – медленно спросил Когами, и Гиноза услышал в его голосе тщательно скрываемое беспокойство.  
Он задумался, чтобы ответ получился максимально честным и точным. Гинозе не было неприятно. Гиноза беспокоился из-за того, что Сасаяма был латентным преступником – и Гинозе казалось, что Сасаяма может заразить своим дурным характером Когами. Он посмотрел в лицо Когами – напряжённое и серьёзное – и сказал:  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты стал таким же, как он. Но если тебе будет недостаточно, – Гиноза проглотил слово "секса", потому что сейчас оно было лишним, – со мной, ты можешь, – он снова сделал паузу, – с кем угодно. Мне не неприятно. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
Губы Когами, подрагивавшие всё время, пока Гиноза говорил, растянулись в улыбке, а глаза сверкнули.  
– Вот и хорошо, – сказал Когами. – Давай спать.  
– Давай, – растерянно согласился Гиноза.  
Он думал, что Когами что-нибудь скажет, успокоит его или, наоборот, сообщит, что будет спать, с кем захочет, но Когами хотел спать. Он укрыл одеялом их обоих, дотянулся до выключателя на тумбочке, а когда в спальне стало темно, обнял Гинозу.  
– Тебе удобно? – в темноте шёпот Когами казался громче, чем при мягком ночном освещении.  
– Да, – Гиноза прижался спиной к Когами и закрыл глаза. – Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – уже совсем сонным голосом ответил Когами.  
Его дыхание стало ровным, Гиноза понял, что Когами спит, и через несколько минут уснул сам.

Утром они разъехались в разные стороны: у Гинозы был выходной, а Когами и Сасаяме нужно было вернуться в бюро.  
– Увидимся, – сказал Когами на прощание и улыбнулся.  
Гиноза машинально кивнул, а потом сел в такси.  
Весь день ему казалось, что в окружающем его воздухе разлита растерянность, и он тонул в этой растерянности, увязал в ней, пока она не пропитала его насквозь.  
"Решил ли Когами что-нибудь? – думал Гиноза. – Решает ли сейчас? Что он мне скажет и когда?.." Неопределённость сейчас казалась ему ещё более мучительной, чем ревность, которую он испытывал, когда Когами спал с Сасаямой, а он, Гиноза, мог только подглядывать.  
"Когами меня хотел, – подумал Гиноза, с усилием пытаясь хоть немного переключиться. – Почему он не предложил мне сразу?"  
Гиноза вспомнил самого себя – такого, каким он был до того, как увидел Когами с Сасаямой. Вряд ли бы он отказал Когами – Когами вообще невозможно было ни в чём отказать. Но наверняка всё испортил бы. Он бы не знал, что делать, даже не догадывался, а Когами... "Вряд ли Когами тоже очень опытный, – подумал Гиноза. – Был", – поправил он сам себя, вспомнив то, что Когами делал с ним и что позволял делать с собой.  
Выходило так, будто Сасаяма способствовал осуществлению мечты Гинозы, но Гинозе очень не хотелось признавать это. "Сасаяма просто делал то, что хотел. Его оправдывает только то, что Когами хотел того же", – с мрачным раздражением подумал Гиноза.

Довольно поздно вечером, когда он уже лёг, но ещё не успел заснуть, Когами связался с ним.  
– Да, – Гиноза даже потянулся за очками, но вспомнил, что Когами как-то просил их снять, и не стал надевать. – Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, – Когами улыбался. – Ты уже спишь?  
– Ещё нет. Хочешь встретиться? – Гинозе вдруг остро захотелось, чтобы Когами приехал к нему, чтобы они снова спали вместе – и пусть бы Когами храпел сколько угодно.  
– Можно мне приехать? – спросил Когами.  
– Конечно, – Гиноза понял, что был сильно напряжён и что Когами наверняка это заметил, и улыбнулся. – Жду тебя.  
– Скоро буду, – Когами прервал связь.  
Гиноза почесал проснувшегося Дайма за ухом, умылся, чтобы прогнать тень сонливости. Подумал, не стоит ли переодеться из пижамы в дневную одежду, но решил, что это необязательно. "Если Когами захочет трахаться, одежда будет только мешать", – собственная рассудительность показалась Гинозе забавной.

– Я поговорил с Сасаямой, – сказал Когами, как только Гиноза закрыл дверь.  
– И?.. – Гиноза мгновенно напрягся.  
– Ну, – Когами почесал затылок. – Он сказал, что я должен решать сам. А я не хочу выбирать, я... – он посмотрел на Гинозу, и впервые тот видел Когами таким растерянным.  
– Ты хочешь нас обоих, – медленно произнёс Гиноза.  
– Даже не так, – теперь Когами сосредоточенно хмурился. – Я хочу тебя. И прямо сейчас тоже, – он улыбнулся.  
– Не меняй тему, пожалуйста.  
– Ты так серьёзен, – Когами улыбнулся. – Понимаешь, мне интересно трахаться. Я хочу попробовать и так, и этак, и устроить настоящую оргию, и чтобы ты был со мной, когда я с кем-то ещё.  
Гиноза вздохнул. Он не знал, что ответить. Идеально было бы не делить Когами вообще ни с кем. Идеально было бы жить с ним. Зарегистрировать партнёрство и провести вместе остаток жизни.  
– Скажи что-нибудь, – попросил Когами. Оказалось, что он ждал ответа Гинозы – и беспокоился.  
Гиноза вспомнил, что Когами сказал вчера: "Никого так не хотел, как тебя", – и решил, что не стоит требовать большего. Когами и так выделил его из всех остальных людей, выбрал для себя.  
– Если ты захочешь трахнуть кого-нибудь ещё, я хотел бы посмотреть, – Когами сказал это, когда Гиноза уже собирался что-нибудь ответить. – В смысле, я не буду против.  
– Мне никто не нужен, я же говорил, – пробормотал Гиноза. – Но если ты хочешь...  
– То я всё равно не стану тебя заставлять, – Когами обнял его, и Гиноза успокоенно вздохнул. – Можно мне остаться?  
– Конечно, – Гиноза обнял его в ответ. Он перенервничал только что и не хотел немедленно заниматься сексом, поэтому спросил: – Ты ужинал?  
– Как ты догадался, что нет? – Когами рассмеялся.  
Гиноза пожал плечами.

– Я должен сказать ещё кое-что, – сказал Когами после того, как поблагодарил за ужин.  
Гиноза напрягся.  
– Я не перестану вывозить Сасаяму из бюро.  
– Это понятно, – сказал Гиноза.  
– Он мой друг, – Когами напряжённо ждал, что ответит Гиноза, а тот не знал, как не обидеть Когами.  
– Он латентный преступник, – медленно произнёс Гиноза. – И мне не очень нравится, что ты общаешься с ним, как с равным.  
– Точнее, тебе очень это не нравится.  
У Гинозы дрогнули губы. Ему хотелось накричать на Когами, объяснить, что помутнение тона – это опасно, что он сам может стать опасным. Страх, что Когами станет таким же, как Сасаяма, резал Гинозу изнутри.  
– Я уже говорил, – тихо сказал Гиноза.  
– Я помню. Я не стану преступником, – пообещал Когами с улыбкой.  
"Ты пропустил слово "латентным"", – подумал Гиноза, но не стал говорить это вслух.  
– И я не стану тебе мешать общаться с Сасаямой, – он сдался. – Хоть и не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь.  
– Он отличный парень, просто ты не можешь этого понять, – Когами снова рассмеялся, но Гинозе совсем не было смешно. – А ещё он страшный развратник, и жестоко будет оставлять его там, когда мы с тобой будем трахаться. Он сказал: "Если твой Гиноза ревнует, можете оставлять меня в соседнем номере с девочкой или парнем по вызову".  
Гиноза вздохнул. Он не ждал от Сасаямы такой правильности. Думал, что тот будет настаивать на своих правах на Когами.  
– Но тебе же с ним нравится, – сказал он.  
– Поэтому я и задумался об оргиях, – Когами явно вдохновляла эта идея, – но только если ты не против.  
Теперь об оргиях задумался Гиноза.  
Представил себе, что Когами занимается сексом с кем-то чужим – не с ним и не с Сасаямой (о том, когда Сасаяма перестал быть для него чужим, Гиноза задумываться не стал) – а он сам смотрит или как-то участвует в процессе, и зажмурился. Это было непристойно, стыдно, неправильно. Гиноза вообразил Когами с девушкой и решил, что это ещё неприличнее, чем Когами с Сасаямой.  
– Ты правда этого хочешь? – спросил Гиноза.  
– Мне интересно, я же говорил. Любопытно.  
Гиноза открыл глаза и посмотрел на Когами. Тот снова облизывался, и Гиноза отложил ответ. Необходимо было поцеловать Когами прямо сейчас. Тот ответил с таким жаром, что Гиноза понял – он тоже успел подумать о всяких неприличных вещах. И возбудиться.  
– Что ты скажешь? – спросил Когами. Пока они целовались, он успел вцепиться в пижаму Гинозы и не выпускал её.  
– Я не знаю. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня отказывал себе в чём-то. В каких-то удовольствиях.  
– Если ты будешь против, если тебе не понравится, ты мне скажешь, – Когами был предельно серьёзен, и он не спрашивал. Но Гиноза всё равно сказал:  
– Да.  
– Спасибо, – Когами снова поцеловал его.  
– Пойдём спать? – предложил Гиноза потом.  
– Спать? – уточнил Когами.  
Они не спали ещё долго, а когда заснули, Гиноза чувствовал себя очень счастливым и был благодарен Когами за это.  
Всё было хорошо.

Когами сдержал все свои обещания, и Гиноза тоже. Они могли спорить из-за работы, из-за отца Гинозы, из-за чего угодно – только не из-за постели. Точнее, того, что в ней происходило.  
Когами нравилось заниматься сексом с разными людьми – и Гиноза принял это, как часть его характера. Гинозе не нравился никто, кроме Когами, и Когами никогда даже не просил его коснуться кого-то другого, хоть и говорил иногда, что был бы не против посмотреть.  
Он вообще любил смотреть на Гинозу, особенно когда тот был без очков. На то, чтобы к этому привыкнуть, Гинозе понадобилось несколько лет.

Но ещё до того, как эти годы прошли, Гиноза поговорил с Сасаямой. Когами очаровывал нестарую хозяйку магазина, в котором, предположительно, преступник приобрёл орудие убийства, Гиноза и Сасаяма ждали на улице.  
Сасаяма курил, Гиноза смотрел в сторону. Они делили Когами уже несколько месяцев, ловко избегая столкновений, Гиноза проводил с Когами намного больше времени и опасался, что Сасаяме это рано или поздно надоест, и он попытается отобрать у него Когами. До этого дня они никогда не оставались наедине вне здания Бюро, и Гиноза не думал, что такой случай выдастся ещё когда-нибудь (в том, что за латентным преступником следят, просто на всякий случай, он не сомневался).  
– Почему ты отступил? – вопрос он придумал уже давно, но не мог задать его раньше.  
Сасаяма улыбнулся.  
– Потому что тебе нужнее. Потому что я друг Когами, а он хочет быть с тобой больше, чем с кем-то другим. Вы ещё про регистрацию партнёрства не думали? Я б за вас выпил, – он подмигнул, а Гиноза снова смутился.  
Когами вернулся к ним с нужной информацией, и они уехали, а больше Гиноза не разговаривал с Сасаямой на эту тему.

Он не решался заговорить с Когами о регистрации партнёрства и даже думал о ней осторожно, надеясь, что если Когами будет заинтересован, он сам об этом скажет.  
Временами они практически жили вместе – Когами мог не ночевать дома неделями, а иногда Гиноза оставался у него. Когда графики дежурств расходились, а работы становилось много, они не виделись так же подолгу, а потом набрасывались друг на друга, едва оставшись наедине. Гиноза был уверен, что Когами устраивает такое положение дел.  
Приблизительно раз в три недели Когами вытаскивал Сасаяму "на прогулку" – эти прогулки всегда заканчивались в каком-нибудь отеле. Когами никогда не приводил Сасаяму к себе домой для секса. В отелях – каждый раз в новом – Гиноза и Сасаяма трахали Когами, вместе или по очереди. Иногда Сасаяма вызывал проститутку и уходил с ней в другой номер. Иногда проститутка отсасывала ему или Когами, а Гиноза смотрел или был с Когами – трахал его или просто обнимал.  
Он привык к раскованности Когами, привык к присутствию Сасаямы и даже иногда смеялся над его шутками. Проститутки нервировали Гинозу, но обычно Сасаяма уводил девицу с собой или выставлял, как только Когами терял к ней интерес. От Когами вообще зависело всё.  
Однажды Сасаяма предложил вызвать мальчика, и Когами забавно надулся, спросив, нахрена Сасаяме ещё какой-то мальчик.  
В другой раз Когами трахал Сасаяму (тот смешно покраснел и пыхтел словно какое-то животное), а Гиноза любовался Когами – он сам тогда быстро кончил, но не ушёл, потому что Когами попросил его остаться.

Жизнь Гинозы вошла в колею – хоть он сам и считал эту колею странной. Когда Когами перевёлся в первый отдел, он так обрадовался, что спокойно перенёс то, что ему теперь придётся работать вместе с отцом.  
Гиноза вообще стал намного спокойнее благодаря Когами – психолог отметил очищение тона и снижение криминального коэффициента и спросил, с чем это связано. Гиноза отделался абстрактной фразой про большое количество положительных эмоций.  
Однажды они съехались с Когами почти на два месяца – и это были лучшие месяцы в жизни Гинозы, но потом Когами всё-таки решил, что хочет жить отдельно. Гиноза расстроился, но не очень сильно – они продолжали встречаться и по несколько дней жили вместе. Никто не получал от Когами больше, чем Гиноза. И Гиноза никогда не просил у Когами больше, чем тот мог ему дать. Даже разъехавшись на десятки километров по делам, они оставались рядом – это казалось невозможным, но это было так.  
Они никогда не скрывали существовавшую между ними связь, но никогда не привлекали внимания к ней намеренно. Даже Сасаяма при посторонних вёл себя прилично – то есть, конечно, пошлил и болтал о женщинах. Но Гиноза был уверен, что никто, кроме них троих (проститутки были не в счёт) не знает о том, что происходит, когда они уезжают в город втроём. Если бы о Когами начали болтать гнусности, Гиноза был бы очень расстроен – возможно, Сасаяма думал так же.

Когами никогда не занимался с кем-то сексом без Гинозы, и Гиноза видел в этом своеобразную верность. Когда Когами спал с Сасаямой (а со временем это происходило всё реже и реже, и всё чаще Сасаяма просто уходил с женщиной, оставив Когами и Гинозу), Гиноза не ревновал вовсе – Сасаяма был с Когами раньше него, но уступил, увидев особенность отношений Гинозы и Когами, и остался при этом другом Когами. Ещё Сасаяма не пытался подружиться с Гинозой, и за это тот был благодарен отдельно. Они были почти приятелями, соучастниками в том, что касалось личной жизни Когами Синьи, и неплохо ладили на работе – хоть Сасаяма и находил всё новые и новые способы вызвать недовольство Гинозы. Тот срывался, орал, но Сасаяме было смешно или всё равно, а оттенок психопаспорта Гинозы становился немного чище после таких перепалок – Гиноза мог проявить агрессию, зная, что не делает ничего действительно плохого.

Однажды Когами всё-таки заговорил с Гинозой о партнёрстве. Он снова жил у Гинозы – уже третью неделю – и обоих совершенно устраивала эта жизнь. Гиноза даже подумал, не предложить ли Когами переехать к нему насовсем, но Когами успел раньше.  
– Помнишь, я сказал, что хочу жить один? – спросил он, когда они лежали под одним одеялом – второе Когами сбросил на пол и поленился поднимать.  
– Конечно, – отозвался Гиноза.  
– Я напрашиваюсь, – предупредил Когами.  
– Переезжай ко мне, – сказал Гиноза. – Даже Дайм скучает, когда тебя нет.  
– Я ещё подумаю, ладно? – Когами покосился на Гинозу и улыбнулся. – Я вообще подумал – мы уже столько лет вместе. Я тебя устраиваю?  
– Да. Абсолютно, – Гинозе не понадобилось времени на размышления, потому что он знал ответ уже давно. – Ты лучше всех.  
– Тебе просто не с кем сравнивать, – Когами рассмеялся.  
– Я не об этом, – Гиноза сердито нахмурился и опёрся на локоть, чтобы возвышаться над лежащим Когами. – Вообще.  
– Я рад, что ты так думаешь, – Когами счастливо улыбался, и Гиноза любовался этой улыбкой. – Мне очень хорошо с тобой. И ты разрешаешь мне, – он ненадолго запнулся, – всё остальное. И я подумал, может быть, нам стоит зарегистрироваться и жить вместе? То есть, сначала съехаться, а потом зарегистрироваться.  
Неожиданно для себя Гиноза испугался вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться.  
– А если Сивилла решит, что мы не подходим друг другу? – это были такие страшные слова, что Гиноза произнёс их очень тихо.  
Но Когами всё равно услышал.  
– Давай не будем спрашивать, – он обнял Гинозу. – Я уже выбрал. А ты?  
Впервые в жизни Гиноза решил, что обойдётся без помощи Сивиллы.  
– Давно, – сказал он.  
Когами поцеловал его. Сначала нежно, а потом прижал к себе сильнее, толкнул на спину, лёг сверху. Гиноза с удовольствием расслабился, подчиняясь его рукам, согнулся, подставляя задницу под пальцы. У Когами сбилось дыхание, он погладил Гинозу между ягодиц, надавил на отверстие, словно проверяя, насколько Гиноза податлив – тот ждал его.  
– Это ты лучше всех, – сказал Когами.  
Ему пришлось отвлечься, чтобы взять смазку. Гиноза любовался им, и прислушивался к своему телу, по которому от бёдер расходилось медленное горячее удовольствие. Когами не заставил его ждать слишком долго, но был нежен – он всегда был нежным и внимательным, если не сходил с ума от желания, а в таких случаях Гиноза сам был неадекватен и не обращал внимания на мелкий дискомфорт – и никуда не торопился. Гиноза наслаждался каждой секундой близости, а Когами часто останавливался, и они целовались, не разъединяясь. Жар стал сильнее, Гиноза начал нетерпеливо постанывать, даже попросил Когами двигаться быстрее, но тот не торопился, шептал:  
– Пожалуйста, подожди, так хорошо, – и от этого горячего шёпота Гиноза заводился ещё сильнее, хотел ещё больше – и в конце концов получил всё, что хотел.  
Потные тела шлёпались друг о друга в раскалённой полутьме спальни, сейчас они были единым целым, и это знание оставалось с Гинозой даже когда он забыл обо всём остальном в ослепительной муке долгого оргазма.  
Темнота, пришедшая следом, едва не сменилась сном, но Гиноза, уставший и непривычно счастливый, ещё успел обнять Когами и почувствовать, что тот обнимает его.

За завтраком они сошлись на том, чтобы пока никому ничего не говорить. Когами решил, что переедет к Гинозе постепенно, просто не увозя домой свои вещи и книги.  
Гиноза хотел зарегистрировать партнёрство сразу же, но Когами проявил неожиданную обстоятельность: он намеревался прожить с Гинозой полгода, чтобы убедиться в том, что не захочет уезжать.  
Весь день Гинозе приходилось прятать улыбку. Когами было проще, потому что он вообще чаще улыбался – и никого не удивило его хорошее настроение.  
Работы не было весь день.  
А вечером, около восьми часов, было обнаружено тело Хасиды Риодзи.

**Author's Note:**

> Хасида Риодзи - первая жертва Томы Кодзабуро.


End file.
